Ah! My Demon!
by cloudtifa82
Summary: Chapter 9 is up. Zazu and Zarah battles with Sebarah. Will Zarah open her heart to someone else finally? Please...please...please review. Thanks to Cevn for lending elements of his fanfic, Trial by Tenderness.
1. Chapter 1 Intro of main characters

Ah! My Demon!  
  
Hello, this will be my first ever written fanfic, it has a balanced mix of romance, happiness, morality and darkness. (I try not to stretch so much on the darkness because I dislike reading those fanfics). It has mild swearing and "lemoness" through the fanfic. This story revolves around a normal 21 year old guy (he is a loser at first), currently studying in a local public university. Then one day a demoness pops out right in front of him in his tests. I would like to thank Cevn for lending elements of his AMG! fanfic, "trail by tenderness" to be used in future versions of my fanfic.  
  
And as everybody says: I don't own the Ah! My Goddess.  
  
Zazu sighs as he gets prepared for another of his exams this evening. It will be his fluid mechanics exam, the one that he failed his past semester.  
  
"I hate this subject! It made my marks drop like hell. Why in the world do they invent such kind of a subject? For students to moan in unhappiness when they fail?" He said to no one in particular. The main reason he was having a hard time at his studies because of a few factors, which piled up layers and layers of pain upon his heart. His mind kept flying to the scene a few days ago in his room at 3:00a.m.  
  
"So you think you are such a tough ass, huh?" Screamed his roommate. "Now that I brought my friend along you don't seem to be such of a tough piece of s**t after all". Then his roommate's friend looks upon Zazu, five inches from his face (he was 1 foot taller) "I know where is your hometown, boy. Since we are still in the university your a** is still safe here. But wait, when your are out of the campus, you will be bleeding all over."  
  
In heaven: Imma was flying with outmost haste through the heavens: "Is there no way to keep the human from realizing his status early?" She asked, in panic. "No, the power meter is arising, sooner or later he will wake up." the young god said. "Predicted: Demoness will arrive earlier at the scene and convert the human". "Damn! I have to stop that demoness! I need backup, my second class license will not do!" And flew through her medium of transportation, tables.  
  
Back to earth: Zazu still can't believe that there are people of that kind that exist in this world. "What I did was just trying to initiate a conversation with my roommate to solve our problems. And this is what I get in return? Why in the world did god made such a person? To fill up the places in hell? And why the hell did I became the victim?"  
  
At the library, he was browsing through the final parts of the chapter. He couldn't study at his room anyway, because he felt an aura of sadness, fear and pain every time he went there. In fact he now sleeps in his friends room, and when his friends ask him why, he simply said that he was lonely. What that was his room was now some sort of a storage room to him. Anyway, he was some kind of a loner, he seldom share his feelings with his friends. Keeping it rather than making a fool out of yourself is better. Zazu guessed to himself.  
  
He had no one to confess too, he literally fought with his father during his semester holidays. He remembered hitting his father hard. Giving more mental torture to him, his father announced aloud to every single one in the family, saying that he is a betrayer and does not belong to the family. Zazu left the house and went back to the campus the next day after.  
  
Suddenly,  
  
"HELP!!!!!"  
  
Startled by that voice he stand turned around a full 180 degree, knocking over his chair and made a loud slam on the ground. "YES???!!!" He shouted, but to no one in particular. Twenty faces then suddenly turned to him from their books and hushed him.  
  
"Weird, I swore I heard someone asking for help." He was still looking around, amid ignoring the faces looking at him. He was still in a dazed for a few second before he realizing that faces that were looking at him. "Sorry" he announced aloud, before turning red with embarrassment.  
  
He finally succeeded in his struggle to revise his texts an hour before the exam. "Ah, it's not complete yet, but I'm tired" he murmured, and then fell into a sleep.  
  
Zazu woke up about 10 minutes before the exam. "Argh, s**t, I need to rush!" And practically packed up all his books in record time and rushed to the examination hall.  
  
While he was rushing towards the hall, another pang hit him. Misa, the girl he was after, crossed in front of him. Ignoring him, she went into the exam hall.  
  
"Sorry, I don't think we can meet anymore. I don't want my friends to talk about us seeing each other. You know, gossip in my group is very powerful here". The last words from her were still stinging in his mind. Trying his best to ignore it, he went down to the exam hall.  
  
He quickly took his position and began to write his particulars into the paper. They he waited for the announcer to announce that the students could start their exams.  
  
"Everyone, you can begin your ex...", barely hearing the last word, Zazu quickly opened up his question paper and began answering it. He was busily reading the question before he noticed: it was too quiet. Way too quiet even for an examination. Zazu popped up his head and look at the announcer. The announcer's mouth was still half open and suspended right there, motionless.  
  
Alarmed, he looked around. The world had stopped it seams. None of the students are moving. Someone is in the process of opening her question paper. The first page did not fell back onto the table. It was hanging still there in the air.  
  
Getting even more alarmed, he stand and called around. "Hello", he said, half in panic. Then he heard a noise coming from above his head. He looked up.  
  
And boy was he in shock. There is a something completely black on the ceiling on top of his head! He couldn't see through it. It's just a black void there. He was staring at it when something seemed to pop out. It popped out rather fast. All he could see before the thing hit him were two.....  
  
Tad!!!hunk!! It crashed into him.  
  
Two..... What he could remember while dazed is the number two. Two. Wait, now he could feel something. Soft. Good, my senses seem to be coming back again. Two. Soft. Comfortable.  
  
WAIT A MINUTE!!! Two and soft? What the?  
  
"AGWGHAWWAH!!!!" A muffled scream was heard throughout the examination hall.  
  
Immediately he pushed the thing over him to aside.  
  
Wait, he felt something else: it's wet and smells not pleasant at all.  
  
"Damn! I'm not a pervert!" He taught aloud. Before opening his eyes. And then he looked over to thing he pushed over.  
  
What he saw then made him shocked in stasis:  
  
There was a girl there. She had wings. Black wings. Wings so dark they absorbed all light that fell upon it. There were two similar but smaller wings attached to her head. Her forehead has two red stripes. So does her cheeks. She looks very cute. A succubus? No way! That thing only exists in dreams!  
  
One thing that shocked him the most was:  
  
She was bleeding all over. Gash upon gashes of open wounds and bruises were seen nearly every part of her body. Her wings were torn apart. A small puddle began to form on the floor.  
  
"My god, that wet feeling and pungent smell was her blood!!"  
  
"The hell with the god part, please, help me" the succubus said. Barely audible.  
  
"What I can do to help you?" Zazu panicked, and rushed over to her. "Damn, I'm too good. Helping something evil like this." Zazu taught to himself.  
  
"Hold my hand," the succubus said.  
  
Hesitatingly, Zazu hold her hand.  
  
And he felt his body beginning to freeze. Literally. Firstly, his felt numb at his heart. He couldn't feel it pumping. Then it grew outward. It spread through his lungs, his gut, and eventually reached his brain. Then he felt like he was dying.  
  
"Great, Zazu, you are such a smart ass. Now the succubus is literally draining the life out of you. Congrats. What a fine way to die."  
  
Suddenly, he heard a voice in his mind:  
  
"Idiot, who in hell says that I'm going to kill you for myself?" the voice said. It was a female one. The voice was mixture of softness and harshness at the same time. "I'm waking you up. Time to know who and what you really are". She was looking at him. Looking right through his eyes.  
  
"You were talking to me?" Zazu asked in stupor.  
  
"Who else, you baka." (note: baka means idiot in Japanese).  
  
I felt something else: Energy, or is it power? It was surging through my veins. It kept coming and coming. What great feeling this is, I feel so refreshed. I feel like I can do like whatever I want. Oh, what power. Oh, I love the feeling of it. Such power. Wait, it won't stop. I think I have enough. Please stop. It won't stop coming. Please stop. It won't stop coming. STOP! STOOPPPP!!!!!  
  
"Arggghhh!!!!!STOP!!!!!," Zazu screamed.  
  
Suddenly, Zazu experienced relief. Like the pressure was all gone. His head is clear. Over his forehead now lie two purple stripes, making a "V" shape, just like hers just a different colour and one stripe over both sides of his cheek.  
  
Another light came, this time it was bright, very bright. And then came a weapon like object straight at the succubus head. Intending to crush or mutilate it.  
  
"NO!" And he put his hand to block the path of the incoming object.  
  
"What a stupid guy you are! You will lose your hand!" screamed the succubus. The thing came closer upon contacting his hand, and closer. However, it stopped a few inches from impacting his hand. He looked upon the being that was holding it. The weapon was tucked back upon a woman's hand. She had markings on her forehead too, but this one was a five-sided blue star, on the top of her cheeks too.  
  
"What great kindness you are displaying, mortal-demon, protecting someone by sacrificing yourself. Hardly a demon as I say." the woman said.  
  
"What demon?" Zazu heard himself saying.  
  
"The goddess meant you, you egghead," came the voice from his mind. It's clearer now. Sounds like she is getting better.  
  
"What goddess?" Zazu asked again.  
  
"She is a goddess, the succubus pointed at the woman, and I'm a demoness, not a succubus like you taught," came the voice again.  
  
"What demoness?" The poor human ask stupidly.  
  
"You IDIOT!!!!" both of the females shouted at him, as Zazu covers his ears. "Who else is currently in existence here, you fool?" shouted the so called goddess.  
  
Now those words irritated him.  
  
"Now move aside, mortal, before I make you share the same fate as her," said the goddess.  
  
"No way! I just felt like something new. I want to know more about what I am now," Zazu retorted.  
  
"Well then, for the sake of the realms, you should never realized what you are. Refusing to do so will end up only with the termination of your existence."  
  
"Shut up! You annoy me! How can a so called goddess like you be so mean?" Zazu shouted. "How could you simply maim and kill beings?"  
  
"Here, take this," the voice in his head said. Now his mind has a picture of two swords. They are two identical, black swords, about 1 meter in length. They absorbed all light around them, similar to the succubus, ehem, the demoness wings. "Imagine them forming on your hand. I will help you."  
  
Before, Imma could complete her sentences, two demon swords appeared from the half-demons hands. He readied himself for a battle position. She quickly took a defensive stance. She continued, "No, I don't mean that. What I ment was.....,", before she could complete her words, something then materialized from her left and blasted a force bolt towards the demon.  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Imma shouted.  
  
Zazu imagined the swords on his hands. He felt power accumulating on his hand. Cool, dark power. His left hand felt a little warm through. The suddenly the space in front of his hands turned black. Two ebony swords formed. The right one was pure black, while the left one was grayish black. They are very beautiful, he said in his heart, before giving a firm grip on them.  
  
The demoness voices continued on his head, "I will show you how to fight. My wounds have healed, but I have used all my strength in doing so. Open your heart to me, let me guide you the way."  
  
"Well, I'll dammed myself, but guess I don't have a choice," and Zazu let himself open towards the demoness. Somehow, she was able to "ask" him to pose in a way. A battle pose, I guess. And he did it, with style too. He smiled to himself. "Attack her. Make her cease in existance," the voice continued.  
  
Just as Zazu began to move towards the goddess, the goddess shouted, "No, I don't mean that. What I ment was.....," it made him hesitate just for a few seconds. It was good enough for him to let a beam of light to came streaking at him from his right.  
  
Zhou was just promoted to a second class god. He felt so grand now when he was in front of his once "former" god and goddess friends. Now he could act superior in front of them.  
  
"You got your first assignment. Goddess Imma request help in defeating a demoness." the receptionist in the panel screen said.  
  
"Good, time to show what I'm really are," Zhou said and quickly jumped into a puddle of water.  
  
"Wait, I haven't finished the details yet!" but Zhou was gone.  
  
Zhou could feel strong demon vibrations before he even reached his destination. Looks like he just made it just in time. He saw the demon was approaching Imma. "I'll help you Imma!!!" Putting action before taught, he blasted a ball of energy at the demon.  
  
All Zazu could do was prepare for pain, because he saw it coming. "Damn! I'm so slow; this is surely going to hurt. Why everything unlucky always happens to me?" He moaned. He managed to close his eyes just before the light came...  
  
...and bounced of him. All he felt was some pain and burns. Not much. But then he felt his anger rising up. Boiling. Rising higher ever then usual.  
  
"Why people keeps thinking bad things about me? Why in the world am I so unlucky? Am I cursed? Why people always misjudge me? Why people always misread my good intentions? WHY? WHY?" he was very angry. He felt burning pain inside him. He just want to lash out.  
  
"Looks like I'm provoking his low self-esteem well," the demoness smirked.  
  
And lash out he did. He changed at the god. Swinging his weapon wildly. Zhou easily parried it, as he uses the metal braces on his hand to block the incoming sword, lest he know he made a fatal mistake. He underestimated the strength coming from the wielder.  
  
It went through his braces without any resistance....  
  
It went through his hand with barely just a tug....  
  
It went through his body like hot wire through butter....  
  
It went through him completely and exited the other side....  
  
Imma looked at the scene frozen. She couldn't believe what she had seen. Death was never so easy for a second-class god. Not like that. You have to be a first class goddess to even to do something like that. Even top-notch demons will "need" time to take out a god like Zhou.  
  
All Imma could do was scream when Zazu charged at her after that.  
  
All I felt was anger. I want to release them all. I want to throw all my frustrations at these people who always misjudge me for what I am. Why was I cursed like this? I don't want to care about anyone or anything anymore. I cared for people but they don't care for me. I'm sick and tired of this. Really tired...  
  
Zazu snapped into his consciousness after some liquid spurted onto his face. Blood. All he could see was a few severed chunks of abdomen lying in front of him. The sight of it made him felt slightly nauseous, but then he looked at the face of the god he slain.  
  
The god looked exactly like his roommate. In fact, he couldn't tell weather it was his roommate or the god he had slain. He smirked. His anger went up again, and he blanked again.  
  
He aimed the blade at the goddess throat. He wanted to see more blood. He felt happy when he slashed the god. He wanted to have that feeling of satisfaction again. He wants someone to feel what he felt. Feel my pain a thousands times over.  
  
The blade approached her throat....  
  
His mind went to the demoness that made a mental link with him. Strange, she was not goading him anymore. He felt something from her. Fear? Did the demoness fear him?  
  
Why would an evil creature be afraid of me? Is it because I am able to harm her?  
  
The blade went closer to the goddess throat...  
  
I was always afraid. I was afraid of my parents. I was afraid of my roommate. I was afraid of life. I'm afraid of being lonely. I'm so pathetic. But looking at you, aren't you the pathetic one right row? You b***h. Feel my pain! FEEL IT!!!  
  
Time flies slowly when the death scene comes.....  
  
At least I can do what I wanted now. Nobody is going to stop me anymore. No more people barring me from my happiness.  
  
The shadow of the blade over her face.....  
  
That voice....  
  
I pity you.....  
  
A calm voice came as a drop of tear formed on her face.  
  
What?  
  
You shouldn't destroy your own life. Do you want to create more misery to yourself?  
  
Huh?  
  
Another voice came to my mind. Was it from the demoness?  
  
You don't deserve this.  
  
Came the calm voice.  
  
Hey, cute guy!!!  
  
???  
  
A few inches from her throat.....  
  
Thanks for saving me....  
  
The voice came to my mind again.  
  
Really?  
  
I'm sorry for provoking you to this rage.  
  
And the blade missed and chopped of a lock of her hair. It did not fell down with the pull of gravity through. It was stuck to her face. Her tears were holding it there.  
  
The goddess collapsed.  
  
Other than the sound of her thud on the floor, the whole place was quiet.  
  
After a while....  
  
"It was a long time I ever heard words like that," a low voice came from Zazu's direction. "Nobody said those words to me often," he added.  
  
The demoness was still speechless. Never before she felt so much misery through a mental link. A mental link not only functions as a tool for communication, but sometimes, strong emotions can flow through them. People say that's why lovers in heaven and hell could stay thousands of years together. A better understanding of each other could be made. (Well, I made this up as a part of my fan-fiction)  
  
She felt like a train had hit her. How in the afterlife can mortals succumb themselves so much to self-misery? It is so idiotic and ridiculous! Couldn't you spend your short life spans better rather than wasting it like that?  
  
"I'm sorry," was all the reply she could get from him. She forgot that he could hear her taughts.  
  
"I'm sorry too," the demoness apologised.  
  
The air was silent for a while, before Zazu said "Well, I'm willing to discover the new prospects of my new life," He added "would you like to guide me?"  
  
"You will know more if you follow me," as the demoness opened a portal.  
  
"How about the goddess?" Zazu asked.  
  
"Her friends will soon come, Yagdrassil will suddenly detect a power cut off when you send Zhou's soul to the reaper. She will be fine. And one more thing, none of the humans here will remember anything that happened here. And call me Zarah," replied the demoness.  
  
"Er, ok, Zarah," back to the dumb and naive Zazu as he stepped through the portal.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Ok. That's my ending of chapter 1. How was it? Please R&R. I would really like to improve my writing.  
  
In the future episodes (if you people like it), I will be planning of adding a few more parts such as: Zazu's past, his love life (a surprise to who will be with him in the future), his training, his mixed heritage, his off world and home education, and many more parts of life.  
  
And a lot of unexplained and questionable stuff will be explained in the future episodes. An example, I will explain why Zazu suddenly did not felt any pressure more when the goddess came when he was overflowed with dark energy. And why his swords are different in colour. 


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to hell

Chapter 2. Welcome to hell.  
  
Note: for all the new terms such as DGO, flaring and such, please refer at the end of the chapter.  
  
Mara sighed as she looked upon the layers of paperwork that she has to perform for the day. The DMO (Demonic Mischief Office) she worked at demanded paperwork for days upon days. So much work, such as relationships between lovers to trash, business opportunities to fail, major embarrassments to create for people and many-many more.  
  
"I guess this is what I get for being the head of the DMO," Mara sighs. "I really missed my video games, haven't played them for a few days," she sniffed, as she still wants to finish the "resident evil extreme: Demonic version" she started earlier.  
  
She couldn't sleep at home either. She missed the noise from her sister's chambers. Every single day now and then will hear screams of pleasure, pain and torture emitting from her sisters mansion. It would be one of the victims her sister brought back home. The screamer would probably be an unlucky soul or demon/demoness. She missed hearing the loud erotic noises or clashes of weapons from her next-door neighbor.  
  
Her sister stays beside her house, in her own special chambers.  
  
"I know she wants to show to every single demon in Vanagdrasil how truly skillful she is, but what's with the huge loudspeakers she places around her place? I guess she still wants to show what a former demoness of lust can do. Brrrrr...." She shivered. She was sad that she was not one of her sister's targets anymore. Her sister once had affection for her, and Mara remembered the long, joyfull, and wet but exhausting nights.  
  
(Mara flashes back to the past)  
  
However, the "activities" drained her too much of her energy, and she was behind in her paperwork. Hild, the ruler of the dark realms, Vanagdrasil, and the total opposite of Kami-sama, demanded an audience and explanation from both of the sisters. Failing to give an appropriate answer, Hild sentenced Mara and her sister to fifty years of punishment, in a comatose state. Forcing her to watch people having wild, erotic sex around her. It was torturous, being trapped motionlessly, but the worse of all, the dark mistress tortured her emotions, sending her into an emotional turmoil of jealousy, helplessness and anger.  
  
Although the punishment is not that serious for a demoness that lived for 210000 years, it was enough, more than enough. The dark mistress is incredibly skillful in ensuring total loyalty from his subjects. She pitied her sister somehow, the dark mistress gave her an extra punishment: she was unable to do a "flaring" until she finds her perfect love. Being the demoness of lust, lust is always placed before love, so it was a perfect punishment for her sister.  
  
"I'm really sorry, sis. I'm truly am," her sister spoke through broken works. Again and again her sister repeatedly apologized after the 50 years of punishment. Her sister's attitude and job changed after that, from the demoness of lust to the demoness of combat. Due to the fact that she still loves her sister very much, she forgave her after 3 years.  
  
(Back to the present)  
  
Her sister had recently been called to a very secretive job. She has broken the link form her for a few days now. The mental link between her and her sister is a genuine sister love, and when the contact ceased, either her sister was severely hurt, travelled into another dimension, or met the reaper. That worried her much.  
  
True, a demoness must show no passion in front of other demons or demoness, but her heart reeked of worries. Her sister claimed that her mission was long, and when she enquired her sister about it, all she replied was "Military secrets", and she hated that. "They must have some really lethal, dangerous and evil project going on again," she guessed.  
  
"Zarah, where are you? I'm worried," said Mara in her heart.  
  
"YARGH!!!" Zazu screamed, as he appeared 20 feet above the ground after stepping through the portal. Lounging towards Zarah that was in front of him, he quickly grabbed her legs.  
  
Zarah stepped out of the portal. "Aah, home sweet home, how much I missed you," before hearing Zazu scream behind her. "Oops, I forgot that he's just a one hour demon, doesn't know anything yet," she smirked. "A bump from a 20 feet vertical fall won't hurt him much, hehe."  
  
What Zarah didn't anticipate was the quick reaction from Zazu. He quickly grabbed her legs to avoid falling any further. Zarah was caught off guard from the sudden increase in weight that her form could manage, and down they come falling vertically together, with Zazu still screaming while grabbing her legs.  
  
"Don't look up, you pervert!!!" (Note where was Zazu compared to Zarah's position while still in the air). It was the only word Zarah managed out before they both crashed into a heap on the floor.  
  
Two.....  
  
Zazu remembered the number two again. Wait, two? I remembered that number when I first met her. He felt it once when she came crashing down on me a few hours ago. It had the familiar softness too.  
  
!!!!SLAP!!!!  
  
"OH, S**T!!!!" That the only word he could manage before he was flying 20 feet horizontally across the room.  
  
(Back to Mara)  
  
It wasn't long before Mara sensed her sister again. "Zarah!" she screamed. Her minions around her office turned to look towards her, but quickly turned back when she glared at them. None of her minions wants to get "disciplined" by her. None of them could stand a few hours of her famous "leash of fire" whippings.  
  
"By the devil, I will torture her for this! How could you make your big sister worry!" Before she stormed into a CD. (CD is Mara's form of transportation)  
  
(In Zarah's room)  
  
When she exited the CD from her sister room, all Mara could notice was an object flying towards her.  
  
"OOF!" as she was head butted by the object.  
  
Back to Zazu,  
  
"Pain...Pain...Pain...," was an Zazu could felt as he was still flying diagonally. "At least I will stop when I crash at that wall." But before he could reach the wall, a woman appeared before him, and he rammed straight into her.  
  
Whack!!!! Mara hit Zazu aside angrily.  
  
"This is certainly not my day," Zazu murmered, as he went flying 20 feet horizontally again, with a 90 degree deflection from the previous course. And this time he managed to "safely" hit a wall.  
  
"Hey, Zarah! Where the hell you went? Do you want to eat my fireballs?" screamed Mara. She is pissed, first her sister and now she was head butted in the stomach.  
  
"Hi sis, sorry for that. I had something really important to do, military business," replied Zarah.  
  
"Yeah right, and what's that demon doing over here? To entertain you again?" Mara screamed.  
  
"No, please listen to me," and Zarah went to a deep detail on what had happened when she broke her contact with Mara. She described what happened from the part where she was called to duty to hunt a potential demon. The demon was said to be "unawaken" yet, and she was assigned the duty to corrupt and convert him towards darkness. She hacked into the Yaggdrasilian mainframe with some help from a demon who "owed" her. She then went off towards her target. Unfortunately Yaggdrasil spotted the hacking.  
  
She found the location of her target but before she managed to reach him, a battle goddess intercepted her. Zarah underestimated the goddess strength and was hurt bad. She managed to make a final teleport towards Zazu's location and awoken him. Apparently, she did not have the strength to maintain a mind link towards more than one being at a time, because she was too exhausted from fighting with the goddess. Therefore she had to severe her link with Mara.  
  
"My little ignorant sis, however powerful you are, you are still a second class demoness. Please don't frighten me like that again," pleaded Mara. Mara's face turned soft for a second or two before it hardened again.  
  
"Yes, big sister. I know you love me as a sister with all your heart," Zarah sniffed.  
  
"True, and now as a show of my sisterly love, taste my famous "leash of fire"!!!"  
  
"Nooooooooooo.............," a long echoing sound was heard from Zarah's chambers.  
  
By the way, Zazu was still unconscious.  
  
"Nice place you have here, warm and cozy," Zazu commented. "It certainly doesn't look like what I expected." The room given to Zazu was very comfortable, with a studying table, a computer, a bed and a wardrobe for him to put his clothes on. There is a nice chandelier hanging on the ceiling, giving ample light. "Well, I created this room according to your humanely tastes, but it will not look the same if you open the window," answered Zarah  
  
And so Zazu did. And it shocked him into nothingness.  
  
The sky was black, totally obsidian black. The clouds were a fiery orange, with deep red thunderstorms between them. Over in the distance he could see a "rain of fire" pouring over. And he could see kids playing there in the rain. Demonic kids. They were laughing and hurling fire towards each other.  
  
All the structures outside him were made of obsidian stone; they were made into polygonal shapes, with sharp, jagged edges on all sides. Some the buildings look like a huge weapon to him, like a four-sided dagger or a sword. The buildings were all very systematically arranged in order, as opposed to his belief as the chaos he would imagine what hell is. The buildings were organized in an orderly chaos fashion, with some combining to look even more menacing.  
  
There was something sort of a shopping complex and an arcade nearby, which he saw many demonic beings strolling in and out of the buildings. Huge advertisements in three dimensions hovered in the air. One of them read "Best torturing devices in the world, all a sale at a 99% discount." He smirked; probably the price was outrageous anyway.  
  
Lava pools were scattered everywhere around the place. There were quite a lot of beings "bathing" there, with some "copulating" on the spot. Yuck. He irked.  
  
He was standing probably in the middle of a 700-story building, and the view was excellent. He could see parks where wild beasts roam, all looking fierce and menacing, and something caught him: couples in a romantic embrace out far.  
  
"Seems like I'm truly a loser, even in hell there are happy couples," he muttered.  
  
"Well, we are demons and demonesses, we have emotions, you know," Zarah replied.  
  
"Where are all the tortured souls who are condemned to burn here?" Zazu asked.  
  
"They are in another realm of hell, the place you are at now is currently the residential area of hell, the more 'peaceful' area," Zarah answared. "I don't think you are ready yet to see the other realms. You might have a mental collapse when other sights overwhelm you," continued Zarah.  
  
What the demoness said was so true, he was barely able to stand already. All he wanted to do was sit. And he shut the window, unable to look out further.  
  
Wait a minute....  
  
What he saw was hundred and hundred of miles! Since when did his vision improved that much? Is this a benefit when he transformed into a demon? Everything was detailed and sharp. Like he was looking through a telescope, but without the limiting boundary of the circular vision when you see through a scope. No wonder he was overwhelmed, he was seeing now more than what his normal human eyes could see at once.  
  
What other things that might affect him too?  
  
Zarah looked at Zazu when he was gawking out through the window. He looked like a 5-year-old demonic child. Kinda cute too. She smiled. It remembered her of her past, both the happy ones and the sad ones. Remembering that, she just remembered that she has to brief this demon about his history and the role he will play in the future. However, she is not going to brief him that early yet, his brain was still trying to process the information he absorbed earlier. She will probably brief him in another few hours.  
  
Brain??? What Brain???  
  
Wait a minute; demons are actually forms of energy that can manipulate objects and atoms to their free will. Practically, a brain does not exist except for crafting purposes. This half-demon she sensed does have a brain, not an energy wave. Yet she can still sense the demonic aura within him. He had a demonic aura, a human life form, and something else, something that she could not understand. This is something she should look into when she asked her superiors later. Perhaps she should consult with her sister because her sister is currently active in giving grief and mischief towards mortals in the human realm.  
  
What she remembered that her sister is still currently busy with a certain project. She remembered that her elder sister is supposed to bring grief towards a mortal named Kenichi. However, there were three goddess, named Belldandy, Urd and Skuld which constantly protects the mortal. That brought her sister a lot of frustrations. All her sister's attempts to bring grief to the mortal, including turning Kenichi into a frog, usually backfired and did not turn out terribly at the end.  
  
"Heh, looks like I'm not the only one having hard times after all," she mused. "Looks like I'll be off for some hot springs to clean myself," truly Zarah has the same enjoyment as her sister has.  
  
Hours later....  
  
Zarah paid a short visit to her sister's office later that day. Mara was busy with her paperwork, as usual. Zarah's method of transportation is unique. She does not need any medium of transportation to bring her around. All she needs is to simply burn a set of runes on the floor, and a portal will open in front of her. However, one drawback is that her portal often misses the destination anywhere by 0 to 10 meters or so. Sometimes she ended face first into a pile of earth.  
  
Mara was working on her computer when Zarah's face popped from her keyboard. She can't cross the portal because the top of the portal only appeared into thin air. Mara's table and computer blocked the rest. Then her eyes were jabbed by Mara's fingers. Mara realized that she was poking something soft, and saw her sister's face. She jabbed her face even more vigorously, laughing at her condition.  
  
"Ouch! Quit that, sister!" as Zarah closed her eyes. "I'll morph into a mini-Zarah shape," and crossed the small portal opening that was left. She then changed back to her normal size.  
  
"So what brings you to my office, I'm busy you know," said an amused Mara. Zarah rarely paid her a visit at her office.  
  
"Sis, I need to know more about human beings, the demonic mortal I brought in is acting like a mortal," Zarah said.  
  
"Well, what you do need to know is that human's are very affected by their emotions. Many times, their judgment is often clouded by their emotions. We demonesses working at the DGO have very good experiences about this. Sometimes, we let the mortals' torture themselves up. All we need to do is push them a little and they will wallow themselves up in self- misery," said her sister, acting like an expert.  
  
"No wonder that half-demon had so much emotions in him, it shocked me a little. However, in my case it pushed him into a berserk mode through. It shocked me, knowing that emotions made him more powerful than anything I have seen. I saw him taking down a god in one cleave! Sis, he is mentally unstable, I'm afraid he will strike at me when I tell his heritage."  
  
"One cleave? Now this is what I want to see. Just don't stir his emotions when you tell him, that all. Prepare your spells before you tell him his origins, who knows you might know that he is one that could control his emotions well in other situations," said Mara. "Well, good luck, I need to go back to my paper work."  
  
"But sis!" Zarah wanted to continue the topic, but seeing her sister all occupied in planning another plan to upset a mortal, she left. "My sister is a workaholic," Zarah sighs.  
  
Zarah begins to chant as she prepared her spells. She had three spells on her inventory, regeneration, fireball and increased resistance to elemental elements (such as fire and lightning). She prepared the regeneration spell, and take a deep breath before entering Zazu's room.  
  
"Zazu, I need to tell you about your past."  
  
"Well, ok, I'm all ears for it, lets start."  
  
In heaven:  
  
Peorth was in a shock: One of the gods is dead. Simply dead. How could this happen to a god? The goddess Imma was still in a shock, and the doctors advised her not to trouble Imma for a while. She will need time to recover.  
  
However, from what the records have said, this Demon named Zazu and Demoness named Zarah virtually slayed Zhao in battle. It was the first case ever to happen over a long time.  
  
Peorth doesn't want an all out panic to happen within Yaggdrasil, so she tried her best to keep the records hidden in the mainframe. Perhaps they are a bunch of rouges within the Demonic hierarchy. Well, to confirm things, she will question the goddess later. And when the confirmation is true that the god was slain in pure hatred and murder, they will be put into the wanted list in Yaggdrasil and will be hunted for the rest of their lives.  
  
Peorth was well aware of how critical the situation is. All you need is a whisper to the battle council of heaven. And they will be totally committed toward killing the demons. This Zealots are well known towards their hatred of their opposite kin. It is known that anyone who enrolls in the battle council is taught specially to hate demons and learn all kind of techniques to slay them. The highest honor bestowed upon members of their council is when one of their members has slayed a demonic being. They will not stop their mission until the target is sent to the reaper.  
  
"A deep investigation needs to be done in this matter. It is a very serious matter. And must be kept in total secrecy," Peorth muttered to herself.  
  
However, not all the gods are as patient as Peorth.  
  
Two second-class god and goddess twins, Veran and Vera, just knew Zhao as he graduated into second class the same time as them. However, Zhao was missing after his first assignment, and they were curious. Zhao was known to be an ignorant competitor to them, often boasting to his friends who failed to be promoted to second class. They were not given their first assignment yet, so they were curious of his first mission.  
  
Soon, the twins successfully hacked into the Yaggdrasil mainframe and both of them went immediately towards their goal: records for Zhao's first mission. Maybe they can taunt the ignorant Zhao if he had failed his mission.  
  
However, what they discovered shocked them apart.  
  
Zhou was killed! A demon and a demoness killed him. How could this could ever happen?  
  
They searched the records for the action that should be taken once these kinds of things occur. And it pointed out to one action: the demon and demoness must be slain. No questions asked. Slain on the spot.  
  
However, there is one thing that bugged them. In their studies, matters like this should be brought immediately to the battle council. Why the administration is so sloppy about this?  
  
"I know," Veran said. "We will bring this matter to the battle council of heaven, we will get prestige for doing this." His twin sister agreed.  
  
They met a member of the battle council later......  
  
"HOW DARE THE ADMINISTATION KEEP US A SECRET ABOUT THIS?!!" the god roared. "THIS IS A DISRESPECT OF US!!!! PEORTH WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!" Both of the twins were frightened by the voice of him. His voice was booming over them. "DEATH WILL BE UPON THOSE TWO DEMONIC BEINGS!!!"  
  
Seems like the idea of telling this to a member of the battle council was not good at all. No wonder Peorth kept it as a secret. Sometimes, things are better kept hidden than the truth revealed. What they have said might spark a war between heaven and hell. Worse off, they have put Peorth's position in jeopardy. Now Peorth will be in deep trouble if the member of the council spreads the news towards the entire council.  
  
Guilt was forming in their hearts.  
  
"We better tell Peorth," Veran said to his sister. And off they went.  
  
Mars, looked at the two twins as they scurried away from him. He smiled. No, he will not tell the battle council first. He would capture and slain them by himself first. He will then get the prestige. No one else will get it. Among the most powerful of the first class gods, even first class demons are cautioned against him. True, there were a few foolish first class demons that challenged him, and they died. All of them.  
  
"Argh, all the sacrifices needed to be done for the greater good," he said, as he began his hunt.  
  
Back to hell:  
  
Zarah began her story:  
  
Who were Zazu's parents? Apparently, he was mixed blood, certainly with a demon as his mother and a mortal as his father. His mother was in Vanagdrasil's records, and so was his father in the earthen realm. Both of his parents died when he was young, because the lords of the underworld required all demons to be registered. His parents, not wanting their son to be corrupted into a world of demons, fled hell and seek refuge on earth. After all, he was the first demonic-mortal hybrid, and tests upon tests will be conducted on him to fill the demonic scientists curiosity. Terrible tests such as what that makes him cry, what that makes him tickle, how much he hurts when he bleeds, and many more monstrous tests.  
  
Their joy in hiding was short lived through, as in a few months, his mother realized that she couldn't protect her family anymore, and decided to put a seal upon her sons' power.  
  
The seal was designed that it would seal Zazu's demonic power off completely so that he could not be detected other than a simple ordinary mortal. Therefore hiding him from the underworld.  
  
The seal was only designed to open only when certain conditions was met by her son. One, when he was matured enough, two, he has witnessed and experienced enough pain that he might be able to control his powers and three, when he is destined to find his soul mate.  
  
The Vanagdrasil's records indicated that he was hidden from demonic scans until he was the age of 20. Around 21, as Zazu increases with maturity, his powers began to develop and the Hild sensed his aura. So did heaven, because he was a permanent living demon on earth for a long time.  
  
The records did not have a record of Zazu until he was the age of 20 through. Until 20, he was invisible to the under-realm. However, they do have a record of both of his parents. Apparently, their joy was only short- lived for about two months after Zazu was born. As the records say, two demons came barraging into his parents home, and promptly flayed his father by layer upon layer of his skin till he bled to death. His mother, held by a stasis field, was brutally ravaged with every heinous act possible while seeing her beloved husband die in front of her eyes. Eventually, she killed herself while they were still ravaging her.  
  
The records say that the two demons that brutalized her mother were rewarded with their skillful act of bringing pain towards his parents. Torturing the victim until she decides that her life was not worth living anymore, so saddened that she decides to put out her own life was a very skillful craft in the underworld. (Making her kill herself) They are now both honored high members of the underworld for their skillful acts of torture.  
  
The records did not say when his parents left him. There were no pictures of his real father and mother; as there were only pictures of his parents after they were tortured. In other words, even their memories were charred by the demons.  
  
And finally one thing, the Vanagdrasillian records indicated that the first hybrid of immortals and mortals would bring severe changes of all three realms. All heaven, hell and the mortal realm will be changed. A lot of destruction and chaos will happen while the process is in progress. The dark mistress, noticing the destructive potential of this hybrid, ordered all records of this hybrid to be erased and to be forgotten in the underworld. Finally, upon sensing his awakened powers, the Hild ordered her to big him to hell.  
  
"And that what I could say," Zarah finished. Anticipating for the worst, Zarah turned her face towards Zazu, fully ready if he does anything crazy.  
  
"Ok. Thanks for revealing my past. Now I know much more," thanked Zazu, through a calm voice.  
  
That shocked her as she was anticipating the worst.  
  
And that's before she looked into his eyes, his black eyes.  
  
She saw an enormous amount of pain hidden there.  
  
Pain that was so much that he couldn't express it.  
  
Pain that was so much that he couldn't hide it.  
  
It had so much pain that she could fell it.  
  
And then he cried. Soft sobs, as he tries to hold his voice, while his body was shaking tremendously.  
  
All Zarah could do was to extend her wings. And completely cover and hug him till he cried till he slept.  
  
Well, that's chapter two. Please R&R. I will not know how to improve it unless you tell me how.  
  
This are some terms that I made use from Trail By Tenderness (TBT):  
  
DMO - Demonic Mischief Office, the total opposite of the GRO - Goddess relief office.  
  
flaring - This is a term where demons who are in love with each other decides to share whatever they have throughout their entire lives with each other. They will share whatever they know, their memories, their past loves and the feeling towards each other to the outmost sincerity. This happens by the touching of the head marks of each other of the couples. Memories, emotions and feelings will then flow from one towards another. In goddess terms, it is called sharing.  
  
In my fan-fic, the leader of heaven (Yagdrassil) is Kami-sama, the leader of hell (Vanagdrassil) is Hild and there is one more powerful being in all existence, the reaper, which can claim all souls, including gods and demons. 


	3. Chapter 3 I'm 3 days old

Chapter 3. I am 3 days old.  
  
Zazu didn't know how long he slept, but he knew he slept a very long time. Zarah had left him when he fell asleep, and went off for an errand of her own.  
  
"Great, what the heck I'm supposed to do now in this place? I can't even venture out," he didn't know what was out there beyond the protected confinements of his room, so he decided to coop up in his room instead. There were all demons and demonesses out there. So whom could he trust anyway? Better be sure than sorry.  
  
Zazu decided to turn on his computer. It looks like a standard human computer to him, with the usual on button, and a 17-inch monitor. Cool.  
  
One thing surprised him through.  
  
It started windows XP in 1.5 seconds.  
  
"Well, that was fast," muttered Zazu, and went towards checking the computers system.  
  
The schematics of the computer pointed out:  
  
Unknown processor,  
Unknown number of RAM,  
Unknown graphic card,  
Unknown ...,  
Unknown ...,  
Unknown ....  
  
And on and on the list of unknowns displayed throughout his computer. Forget it, he decided. He went on to find something interesting to run instead.  
  
He found something, an icon with unreadable words. He double clicked it, and it asked for his password. Great. How come this computer that's supposed to be mine has a password to it? He typed a few letters on his keyboard, but the text did not show out on the screen. Instead, letters with the shape of slashes began to appear on the screen. The writing nearly looks identical to Mandarin calligraphy except it was a jumble of slashes instead, combining together to make a word. It was much more complex per word through, reaching nearly 20-30 slashes per word.  
  
"Great, even my computer wants to bore me to death," muttered Zazu, and pressed the escape button.  
  
"Warning, computer will self-destruct in 5 seconds," flashed a sign on the screen.  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
A loud explosion was heard later throughout the residential building.  
  
Zarah sensed something was wrong with Zazu. Suddenly his adrenaline levels were peaking up. It seems like he was panicking. Trouble? She wondered. Better check it out. She opened a portal and teleported to Zazu's room.  
  
Zarah gracefully teleported herself into an inferno. Zazu's room was burning.  
  
What the hell that newbie did this time? What a mess! Doesn't he know that she used quite a lot of power to create this room for him? Creating a matter by modifying and changing another matter is a tiring and tedious process. You have to focus on the matter, for example, air, and then fuse and rearrange the atoms from the original matter to create another object. Kami-sama and Hild is still the most powerfull of them all because they can literally create "something" out of "nothing". Demons and Demonesses could only modify things that are currently available to them; therefore they are not as powerful as the two lords.  
  
I'm going to spank him for this. "WHERE ARE YOU, ZAZU? What the s**t have you done here? I'm going to get you for this!" screamed Zarah through the inferno.  
  
"Help!" a sound was heard later.  
  
Flames surrounded Zazu. He appeared unhurt but was terrified. "I'm going to burn to death, help me!" Zazu screamed.  
  
"You Aho, don't you know you could simply walk through the flame?" replied Zarah. (A-ho, means idiot in Japanese)  
  
"What? I could walk through them?" said Zazu.  
  
"Yes, your demonic body will protect you. Trust me, you idiot!"  
  
Hesitating, Zazu walked through the flames. He felt the intense heat radiating from them, but he felt no pain. He felt only heat licking at him from all sides. His clothes were burned off, but not his skin. He continued to walk through the flame, and he began to feel a twinge of comfort. It felt quite comfortable to him. "Hehe," he laughed slightly. The flames were comfortable to him.  
  
He finally crossed the flame, naked, in front of her. Blushing completely red, he jumped back into the flames and tried his best to hide himself from her.  
  
After staring at him for some time, she put off all the flames by turning all the air in the room to carbon dioxide. By the demons, he's cute.  
  
"Well, at least I had 'something' nice to see from all this trouble," smiled Zarah, and made Zazu even redder. Any redder and he would look like the pits of hell itself. Zazu was very embarrassed now, because he accidentally showed all his "natural treasures" to her. He crouched even lower to the floor.  
  
"I think I should keep a picture of you like this and show it to all my friends," teased Zarah. Zazu became as red as can be for a demon.  
  
Then came the killer words, "Minus the best part, of course. That's mine to admire alone," said Zarah.  
  
Okay, now Zazu is as red as the pits of hell. "Please, anything but that. I'll do anything you ask. Just return my clothes," pleaded Zazu.  
  
"That's a lot to demand from someone like you," Zarah smiled. "Don't you know you current position and status you are in now? I could make your current condition a lot worse." Zarah was truly enjoying Zazu's squirm.  
  
Then Mara appeared behind her.  
  
"Enough sister, I need to talk with you about something important," Mara said.  
  
"What's so important? You're spoiling my mood," sulked Zarah.  
  
"About him," Mara pointed towards Zazu. "Give him something to wear," she ordered, in her no arguments from you voice.  
  
Zarah sulked, but began chanting something intelligible. A few seconds later, clothes materialized around Zazu. A few minutes later, the room seemed to heal itself. Burn marks were slowly disappearing. Broken items began to rejoin and rebuild themselves. Objects begin to float and hover around the room and moved back to their original positions. (Well, if you still can't imagine this process well enough, see the first OVA of the AMG anime, where Belldandy restored the temple)  
  
"Zarah, we have to begin the process of the integration of him into our demon society, which Hild has placed you in charge of him. You are responsible towards his demonic education, care and life," said Mara.  
  
"What? Since when did you get involved in taking care of Zazu's business? And why do I have to be his babysitter? Can anyone else with better qualifications do it?"  
  
"Hild has assigned me to guide you through the integration of Zazu into our society. However, you are placed under direct responsibility towards him. Whatever problems he ran into will be your responsibility. I trust you handle him well. Hild will not be pleased if anything bad happens to him," Mara continued, without listening to her smaller sister's words.  
  
"Well, I don't really need a babysitter, all I need is just someone to guide me through the integration process. You don't need to watch my every step," Zazu butted in. "You're very scary and incompetent anyway."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Balls of fire began to appear on Zarah's hands.  
  
"It's true, don't you realize how you act?" Zazu continued.  
  
Zarah seemed like she is going to explode. Fire seemed to be raging in her eyes. Mara snickered. She would really like to see Zazu pounded up for that remark.  
  
"Well, looks like another session of pain," muttered Zazu to himself. He stood straight, and prepared himself for the impact. He looked like someone who accepted his faith that he is going to be shot to death. Zazu closed his eyes.  
  
Looking at Zazu in that state made Zarah hesitated. It reminded her of something, ten years ago, the time when she could not do anything to protect her sister from Hild's punishment. She remembered she was speechless at that time when the dark mistress gave them their punishment. All she could do was accept the punishment, and a loss of words to defend herself or her sister. She deeply regretted for what she had done over the fifty years in the comatose state. The scar was still there and it was burning her heart now.  
  
Zarah slumped forward. The fire seems to be gone. "He is right you know, I was at fault for giving you that 50 year punishment, sister," Zarah said in a dejected manner.  
  
"Zarah still blames herself because of that incident," Mara said to herself. Apparently, Zarah could not forget that incident 10 years ago. How could Zarah forget it at all? The dark mistress gave an eternal punishment to her. No flaming until you found your true love. How could a demoness do that?  
  
Mara felt sympathy towards her sister. Every time when a scene of helplessness approaches at her smaller sister's eyes, she will be traumatized. Zarah's reputation dropped down severely after that punishment. Her desire to completely ruin someone's life had faded. How could a demoness work if her desire to destroy was gone?  
  
In the demonic army itself, Zarah dropped severely in rank. In the army, there are a total of 16 ranks, being 1 for Hild, 2 to 5 for first class senior demons, 6 to 9 for first-class demons, and 10 to 13 for second-class demons and 14 to 16 for third-class demons. Each rank below the previous rank has double the number of members compared with the rank above it.  
  
Except death, a demon or demoness will continue to carry his or her rank forever. Due to the limited places in the demon ranking system, a demon or demoness has to challenge another demonic being in the hierarchy in order to advance in their rank. Zarah refused anyone who challenged her. Therefore her opponent automatically advanced into her rank while she took he opponents' rank. Many demons and demoness took advantage while Zarah was weak and challenged her. This made Zarah to drop from rank 7 to rank 13. Now, her former friend's in the same rank now booed and laughed at her. More pain she has to contend with.  
  
Zarah needed someone she could talk too.  
  
"Zarah, I....," Mara began.  
  
"Shut up! I do not need anyone's help, ok? Just leave me alone!" And Zarah stormed out through a portal.  
  
"What's wrong with her? She kinds of worry me a little," Zazu said. He felt a little guilty after saying out those harsh words at her earlier.  
  
Mara then began to tell Zazu of Zarah's self imposed guiltiness and her refusal to open her heart to anyone else's.  
  
(Back to Zarah)  
  
This grass field in the Alps always calmed her. The soothing wind, the touch of grass on her skin, and the privacy gave a sense of calmness towards her. Zarah often visited this place when she had problems. At least in this place, she could run away from her problems for a while.  
  
She felt calm here....  
  
But the pain doesn't want to go away....  
  
She was still lonely....  
  
The wind carried away the sounds of sobbing......  
  
(Back to Zazu and Mara)  
  
Zazu felt moody all of a sudden after Zarah left. He doesn't know why, but he felt miserable. "Probably it's because my body is changing," Zazu said to himself. But why he felt misery? Shouldn't he feel anger or aggressiveness? That's what a demon should feel if he is at work. No remorse.  
  
"Come, I need to take you for your education. In the mortals terms, it is called a kindergarten."  
  
"WHAT? I have to go to school with 5-year-old toddlers? S**t!" Zazu cursed. "I'll die of embarrassment. I'm not going."  
  
"By orders of Hild, either you follow me nicely or be forced to go," Mara said. "You will not be happy at all if I force you," Mara threatened, and formed a ball of fire at her hands.  
  
"I believe you," said Zazu.  
  
Mara then jumped into a CD while pulling Zazu into it.  
  
(A few moments later)  
  
"Uuh, I feel nauseous, I think I'm going to puke," said Zazu after he went out through the CD. While he was traveling through the maze of CD's his body felt completely distorted. He felt like his organs were at the wrong places and continuously to shift about. The view was distorted too, like the light was bended. CD's were everywhere around him. They were all portals, he guessed. And felt he was lost. He was glad he was when they finally stepped out of the maze.  
  
"The journey was not supposed to be pleasant for a half-demon like you. Glad you enjoyed it," taunted Mara. "Yeah, thanks a lot for your hospitability," replied Zazu. "I'm feeling miserable already, and she tries to entertain me," said Zazu to himself.  
  
Mara then led him to some sort of a chamber. The chamber's walls were black with ivory pillars. The walls absorbed all light that fell on them. Making only the view in front of you visible, not your sides. It gave an eerie feeling to him.  
  
After walking for a while, Mara went off to talk to a demon nearby. This demon wore spectacles. He looked like he was educated. Probably he is the teacher.  
  
Mara then clapped her hands to demand Zazu's attention. "He will guide you from now on. Follow his orders well, or you will suffer my wrath, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mara then went into a CD.  
  
"Greetings 'student'," smiled the teacher. It seems like he was trying hard to control his laugh. "I will bring you to meet you new friends."  
  
Zazu followed the teacher, who made him run because the teacher was hovering pretty fast. "Another lesson I have to learn quick," Zazu muttered.  
  
"Don't worry, you will learn this in your second class," replied the teacher.  
  
And the teacher brought him to meet a classroom full of 5 to 7 year old kids. Now Zazu was turning red again.  
  
"Teacher Hazre, is this our new teacher for a certain subject?" One of the kids asked.  
  
"No, he will be one of you guys as students under me."  
  
All eyes turned to look towards him.  
  
"What? But he's old."  
  
"Where he came from, an orphanage?"  
  
"Is he mentally retarded?"  
  
"No, his body only looks like that. In fact he is the youngest of you all. He is only three days old. You guys are all above 500 years old already, remember?" Said the teacher.  
  
Zazu felt like he wanted to shrink into nothingness.  
  
(Half an hour later)  
  
The first class was quite boring for Zazu. It was a class about Demonic alphabets. He caught up quite fast, compared to the befuddled kids. It took them about half an hour to memorize the basic strokes, while Zazu took ten minutes only. Their IQ is still of a child, Zazu guessed.  
  
Then came to the second class. Here, a striking demoness taught the students how to fly. She wore bangles, rings, earrings and many more jewelry to complement her beauty. She will be a star if she becomes an actress.  
  
She says that you have to imagine that your body was weightless. Feel that you were up there instead of down on the earth. Feel like you body is light. Feel the air is heavier than you. Feel the wind moving downwards as you ascend. Feel this and feel that. What puzzling words for him.  
  
Then she came towards each of the students and touched their temples. Then, she touched her forehead with the students. The students eyes went dreamily about went she touched them. And Zazu finally discovered how striking she was! If they fail to float, they were striked! By the demons, she was scary.  
  
It was his turn then, as she began to touch his temples with her hands and then contacted her forehead with his. He closed his eyes. Then a shock went through him.  
  
He was seeing visions of himself; floating about the air. His body began to feel very light, as it was a feather. He felt free and lightheaded. She was trying to influence how his body felt and how his mind taught.  
  
And then he began to hover a few centimeters off the air. He smiled. He opened his eyes, and saw the demoness smiling at him. She let go of her physical contact with him. Soon, he was floating around, smiling and shouting in triumph. It was easy for him, and puzzling for the "older" students.  
  
Most of the "older" demons and demonesses became jealous with him.  
  
"Get him out of the class," one kid said.  
  
"He is too good. He makes us look bad," another said.  
  
"Serves them right," Zazu said in his mind. "Earlier, they were humiliating me and now they were jealous of me. Hehehe...." And he circled the dark skies a few more times to make them even more jealous of him.  
  
Weird, he still felt miserable after the flying class. It was temporarily thrilling while he was in the air. Now, depression began to take over him again.  
  
Suddenly,  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Mara caught Zazu in mid-flight and wrestled him down to the ground. After that, she gave him a suplex and a body-slam too.  
  
"Yahoo, Hulk Hogan gets the championship belt," and Mara showed an imaginary wrestling championship belt award towards the air around her. She was standing on Zazu. She was acting all proud of herself. Man, her high heels are sharp!  
  
"How is your day, boy? Having any fun?" Mara asked.  
  
"Other than teasing those small kinds, I felt miserable all day," replied Zazu.  
  
Mara then materialized something on her hands.  
  
"Zazu, Hild asked me to give you this." Mara handled a small sized object, that looked like a quills egg, to him. "Swallow it," Mara ordered. Zazu made a disgusted face, indicating that he wanted to object towards doing it. But when he looked at Mara's serious face, he took it and swallowed it in one gulp. He felt a little weird after swallowing that thing, but it quickly passed.  
  
"Ugh, what was it anyway?" asked Zazu. "Hell, I don't know," Mara shrugged, indicating that it was one of Hild's secrets. "Probably a tracking device to track you wherever you go. Hehehe."  
  
That made Zazu really sick. "Great, now even the dark mistress knows where I am all the time. Don't I have any privacy?" Poor Zazu.  
  
Mara then hit her head as if she had forgotten something, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something. You made a mental link with Zarah, right?"  
  
"Yes, what it has to do with me?" replied Zazu.  
  
"Well, other than acting as a form of communication, sometimes strong emotions can travel through the mind link. Therefore, if Zarah was very sad, you might be able to feel it. It surprises me though that you can sense it that early in your development. Perhaps you have some other hidden power. Zarah told me that."  
  
Zazu temper then flared, "How come you could be so calm at a time like this? How could you be acting all happy now? Can't you see Zarah is very sad? Why can't you go and cheer her up?"  
  
It was Mara's turn to scream back at Zazu, "Don't you think I cared for her? Her emotions also hurt me much." Mara was all shaking in anger.  
  
"But what the hell I can do? She refuses whatever I tried to cheer her up. Don't you think I felt hurt by my inabilities to help her?" Mara was half in tears.  
  
That gave a paradigram shift towards the emotions of Zazu. Just like that, his emotions were turned upside down. He felt angry earlier towards Mara, but now he felt pity, and sadness. It was not Mara's fault. None was to be blamed for this.  
  
Suddenly, both of them sensed a huge flow of emotions from Zarah. Both of them felt shock, fear, helplessness, and many more emotions. They were all radiating from Zarah.  
  
"She's in danger," Mara said. She quickly hopped into a CD she was carrying, bringing Zazu along with her.  
  
(In heaven)  
  
The god, mars, was scanning through the heaven's scanner to find any signs of the demon named Zazu or the demoness named Zarah. He was determined to exterminate their existence. And get all the prestige from the battle council of the heavens. Greed clouded his mind.  
  
The long, tedious and tiring search turned out to be fruitful in the end. The scanners suddenly detected a demonic temporal shift over the Alps. He zoomed the scanners over the place and showed a demoness crying there, all by herself. The scanners confirmed it was Zarah, the target he was looking for.  
  
"Now you are mine"  
  
(Back to Zarah)  
  
She was still sobbing there alone. Thoughts by thoughts flew through her mind.  
  
Why I have to be demon? .....  
  
Why I was born like this? .....  
  
I have no places to show my feelings too.....  
  
I have to keep this all to myself.....  
  
The demon society sucks.....  
  
I can't share with anyone there.....  
  
Sister is too burdened already....  
  
None of them in hell were good enough to talk too....  
  
I wish I were born in heaven instead....  
  
Gods and goddesses in heaven are so happy there...  
  
Can't I die and be reborn as a god?....  
  
"WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE AND GET THIS MISERY OVER WITH? CAN'T I ???" Zarah screamed through her tears.  
  
"WHY???" the sound was echoing through the mountains.  
  
A different source of light suddenly appeared. It gave her two shadows.  
  
Zarah felt a temporal shift towards her left. A portal had opened there. A god came through. This god was muscular all over, with battle scars throughout his armor. There were many medals attached to his armor, noting all the demons and demonesses he had slain. He carried a huge sword, which is now encased in a casing behind his back.  
  
"Don't worry, in a short time, you will have nothing left to worry with," the god said. He withdrew his sword, and chanted a few words. His sword began to glow.  
  
All Zarah could do was to prepare her regeneration spell before he charged at her.  
  
(Back to Mara and Zazu)  
  
"Dammit, why you send us nearly 500 miles away from Zarah's current location?" Zazu said. "We really have to rush over there now."  
  
"Where can you find a CD in the Alps? All I can do was to bring us towards the nearest civilization available." Mara replied.  
  
Both of them flew as fast as possible towards Zarah's location.  
  
(We shift our attention towards the battle raging on)  
  
"Damn! This god is tough!" Zarah had unsealed her power-limiters already, but so did the god, and that made it worse. He was way stronger than what he was a few moments ago. The earth was riddled with cracks and lines when she fought with him on the ground. Not wanting her favorite spot to be ruined, the battle progressed into aerial battle.  
  
"Every time my wing clashes with his sword, my wing tears and I was thrown back. This is not good." She parried a few more slashes, and kept moving backwards. Her strength was draining rapidly. Many cuts were apparent in her body, where the sword grazed her. She had a deep would on her right leg, and she felt her life was draining out from it.  
  
After a while, she finally managed to outsmart the big god and flew around him. She gave him the strongest slash with her left wing.  
  
All she saw was a few drops of blood oozing out of the armor.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!! NOW I'M MAD!!!"  
  
"HELLSLAYER SLASH!!!"  
  
Zarah managed to parry the sword with her right wing. However, it was too heavy for her.  
  
It tore right through her wing and went halfway through her right arm.  
  
Zarah plummeted down to the ground and made a 1-meter hole in diameter in the ground. "Well, at least I'll die at my favorite place," Zarah said, half conscious.  
  
The sword was gaining in momentum downwards as Mars prepares his final decent to finish her off.  
  
A dark ball of energy suddenly appeared....  
  
"Argh!" Mara slammed her body towards the god. And send him off course.  
  
"Sis don't worry, big sister is here." Mara said," half in tears," I'll protect you. Don't worry." Zazu arrived a few moments later.  
  
"Zazu's here too? Why did you bring him here? He might also be a target," said Zarah.  
  
"S**t. Now I have two de......," before she could finish her words, Mara was hit by a light. Mara was instantly trapped in a ball that formed a few seconds later.  
  
If seen through the ball, Mara's mouth was moving, but no voices were heard. It seems as she is screaming for her freedom.  
  
"Mara, you are not in my list. Now stay there like a good girl while I finish both of them off" chided the god.  
  
Zazu watched as Mara helplessly banged herself at the walls of her confinement. She is not going to get out of there soon. She was screaming desperately. He eyes were red as if tears we falling down.  
  
Zazu materialized both of his swords. They hummed, as they were eager for battle. "Man, I'm only 3 and a half days old and I'm going to die. Great." Zazu said dejectingly. "Well, at least I tried to save the damsel in distress."  
  
"Run you idiot, no s**tty heroics." Zarah spoke in pain. Her voice softened even further after that, "Zazu, please save yourself. Forget me. And forgive me for whatever I've done on you." Zarah has no more strength to defend herself. Her wounds were deep, but they stopped bleeding already.  
  
"In your dreams, pretty lady. This is what I want to do. This is my goal in life. To help others to be happy in their lives so that I might be happy too," Zazu countered. "If I die here, I die with at least half of that goal of my life was done."  
  
He floated 1 foot above Zarah and waited for Mars.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, how's that for a suspense ending to chapter 3?  
  
The next chapter will be out in five days or so. (If my uni exams don't bog me down)  
  
Find out the fate of Zazu in Chapter 4. 


	4. Chapter 4 The secret within

(Okay, some notes before we begin chapter 4)  
  
Firstly, grammatical errors were corrected in chapters 1, 2 and 3. The ranking system within the demon hierarchy was fixed to include senior first class demons and demonesses.  
  
I would like to explain about the confusion of who is currently the leader in hell.  
  
This fan-fic has elements of Cevn's fan fiction, trial be tenderness within it.  
  
In his fan fiction, heaven and hell are equal in strength and importance, and his fanfic made Kami-sama as the ruler of heaven while Oni-sama, the exact opposite of Kami-sama, rules hell.  
  
Oni-sama had a total of 666 partners, with Hild as the number one wife of Oni-sama. Yes, she wields great power, second only to Oni-sama. Mara was the 666th wife.  
  
After reviewing through my own fan-fiction and your valued reviews, I have decided to replace Oni-sama with Hild, to make it more unique from Cevn's fanfic. I decided to do this because the Mara in my story is not married yet. :)  
  
And I take this opportunity to thank Cevn again.  
  
My fanfic is designed to link with each other throughout the chapters. Certain unexplained elements in the previous chapters will only be explained later in the later chapters. So if anything in the fanfic is puzzling you, probably it's meant too. Hehehe :)  
  
Okay, lets begin.  
  
Chapter 4: The secret within.  
  
(In heaven)  
  
Peorth felt like slapping the two kids when she heard what the twin god and goddess did.  
  
"Both of you are in deep trouble. First, you hacked into the Yagdrasilian records, and then you let your greed to take over the control of your actions. This is a very serious crime for both of you to have done. Do you know what punishments both of you might receive?" Peorth was nearly screaming. "Veran and Vera, your titles as second class god and goddess could be stripped and your license could be revoked for a very long time."  
  
Both of the twins' faces darkened. They knew they did a serious crime and they knew the circumstances. Worst of all, Peorth is a goddess capable of telling it to Kami-sama.  
  
"We are so screwed," Veran muttered. He received an elbow from his sister, because harsh words are not allowed in heaven, especially in front of a first class goddess. What they don't know is Peorth is not as "innocent" as she seems.  
  
"However, both of you did a good thing by telling me this. I will make sure that Kami-sama is informed of this when he judges your actions later," Peorth said. "Now, we have to stop Mars from going on one of his killing sprees, and I would require both of your assistance."  
  
The twins were not so happy to hear about that either. Facing an enraged first class god like mars in battle might spell death for them. After all, what they did earlier spelled death for another being. That was bad enough for them. There were nearly overwhelmed by guilt.  
  
However, being taught as a god and goddess from young, they knew that they have to sacrifice their lives for the greater good if need be. Yeah right, like they dared to do it. However, thinking that they might still have a chance to save another being, there was still hope. After calming themselves down, they grabbed Peorth's hands, while she brings them through a camera. (Her teleportation medium)  
  
(In heaven, Imma)  
  
Imma went through therapy for the second day now. The doctors confirmed that she was recovering well from the trauma. In a few more days, she is free to go. God and goddesses are such great doctors. She felt comfort, love, care and understanding with those who had cured her. With all of them being there when she needed it, her heart felt at ease.  
  
However, her mind was still reeling with questions.  
  
Death. I was so close to death.  
  
Why the demon stopped? I never knew demons were such "good" beings. First, he protected the demoness I'm hunting by risking himself. Then, he spared my life when it should have ended. Why? He killed Zhou with ease. Did my last words reached him? Or was it because he was only half-demon?  
  
She sensed something was weird with him, something that is very familiar, but she can't pinpoint it. Sooner or later she must get the answers. It's bugging her to no end!  
  
Imma was off duty this few days. Kami-sama gave her time to recover herself. However, now she is bored, and her mind keeps wondering towards the incident.  
  
"Everything has it drawbacks, I suppose. What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
Finally, Imma decides to search through the Yagdrasillian's database about this particular hybrid.  
  
(And finally, back to the action on Earth)  
  
Mars laughed at the demon that was guarding the severely weakened demoness. He barely could sense any power from him. It would add no prestige to his records if he killed this lowly demon, but nevertheless, he is one of the targets.  
  
"HAHAHA, what great acts a demon could do, protecting another of your demonic beings. I have never seen such actions form demons such as you before. Are both of you lovers?" Mars taunted.  
  
This would be quick. However, it will be all over too soon. He did not felt the thrill of battle, the clash of swords. He decided to fully unleash his powers against him.  
  
"Your death will be quick, puny demon. However, I'll give you time to enjoy the display of power from me. Enjoy it while you last."  
  
This time Mars mumbled his most powerful spell, soul divide. This spells enables him to separate into four equal-sized versions of himself. He could control all four parts himself simultaneously, without any lack in coordination. Best of all, the spell does not appear until the last word was muttered. It was a perfect spell to ambush an unsuspecting opponent in battle.  
  
He predicted the lowly demon would die in 1.4 seconds after the spell was incited.  
  
Zazu heard what the god had said. The god began his chanting. He calmly prepared himself for the attack.  
  
"Weird, I felt no fear from his words, why? Is my brain to overly taxed with the anticipation of death to even feel fear anymore? No matter. It will all end in a few moments," Zazu muttered to himself, gloomly.  
  
Zarah was thinking the same as Zazu. When Zazu is taken down, it would be her turn. She would probably live for a few extra seconds due to Zazu's stupidity, but she was doomed nevertheless. However, Zazu intrigued her. Other than her big sister, no one else would do this ever, for her. Demonic beings in the underworld will in fact take advantage of this situation after she has died. Well, she guessed this is the weakness of his human side.  
  
However, she felt the rising fear from Zazu. She quickly took control of some parts of his brain and turned his fear off. She couldn't control his taughts and actions completely, as it would require a master of mind- control to do it. Only a few demonic beings in Vanagdrassil could do it. If only she could influence him to succumb to his fear and to run away like a coward.  
  
However, she knew that Zazu couldn't run far with that god after him. She might as well let him to have his way before he died. She turned over to look at the sphere that was holding her big sister.  
  
"I'm so sorry, elder sis".  
  
Mara sat down and sobbed. She saw what her sister said. Although she couldn't hear it, she knew what it meant. She could felt Zarah emotions. It was a mixture of sadness and anticipation. However, she noticed the spike from Zarah's emotions after the god said his second last words. Mara noticed that Zazu cringed when the words were said. Did they have any feelings towards each other? Nah, bulls**t. They only knew each other for only three days. Both of them did not have the pleasure of thinking about it when death was looming all over them anyway.  
  
Then she saw something towards her right. The reaper was there. He was watching them at a distance now. Was he waiting for Zazu?  
  
Zazu held both of his swords dagger style, with both of the swords pointed downwards. He was fighting defensive. The positions of the swords gave great defending coverage, but low attacking power. He had to swing his entire hand or body if he wants to strike with the position, but only needs to move a little to defend. However, he will risk hurting himself with the swords if the impacts of the swords bring the swords towards his own body.  
  
Mars charged toward him slashing like mad. All Zazu did was parried, and Mara was right. Mars strength was astonishing, and Zazu's own swords cut him at the area around the elbows. Every time he parried the hit, his sword will swing a bit backwards towards himself and cut him. Zazu's elbows began to bleed. A lot. Mara cringed at the sight.  
  
Mars was astonished with the speed of Zazu, the strength of his demonic aura definitely did not show how fast that demon could move. Mars was toying with him through. If he increased any more of his strength, the puny demon would chop off his own arms. However, the demon's speed was making him frustrated. He was hoping a slash or two into Zazu's abdomen so that the demon did not have any strength left to defend himself. He wanted the demon to be only "capable" of watching his "beautiful" final move before he died.  
  
After a few more parries, Mars was frustrated. No more. The demon's life ends now.  
  
Zazu was busily defending himself. "I'm quite good," he smiled to himself. "Maybe I'll give him a show before I die. Hehehe."  
  
The god suddenly shouted.  
  
"Arskh!"  
  
The god vanished.  
  
"Where did he went?" Zazu asked himself.  
  
Suddenly the god appeared in front of him, and charged at him with his sword pointed forward, like a fencer. It would be easily avoided.  
  
That's before Zarah told him to watch his back.  
  
Peorth, Veran and Vera managed to see the battle raging on in time. Mars appeared from four different angles from Zazu. One image of Mars appeared directly in the front of Zazu, one appeared from the back, and the other two from the top and the bottom. (At angles that do not intersect each other after crossing him)  
  
All Zazu could do was spin madly downwards.  
  
They were too late.  
  
The sword of Mars from the back went through Zazu's left shoulder. It tore off his left collarbone. The sword of Mars from below Zazu made a huge cut across his right thigh. The top one made a long cut along his back. Amazingly, the front one which was aimed at his head, missed.  
  
Zazu was hovering there, screaming his lungs out because of the pain.  
  
And then Peorth sensed something weird.  
  
(Back to heaven)  
  
Kami-sama watched the battle raging. It was all going according to plan. Soon it will be all over.  
  
"A pity someone as powerful as that must die for the greater good."  
  
(Focus to Imma)  
  
Imma searched through the records of Yagdrassil. She has first class access, so she could browse through the records without any restrictions. The data she required was quite hard to find though, but she was relentless.  
  
She started with the records of a hybrid goddess named Urd that is currently staying on earth at a temple on an island country named Japan. She then searched the details of her hybrid activities, and noticed that the hybrid had done quite a lot of spectacular deeds throughout her life. She had been transformed to the lord of destruction before and was involved in the restoration of earth when Celestine severed the heaven-earth link (I forgot what it's named in the movie). However the most amusing part is that she made a record in the heavens in the total number of times getting her license suspended. Truly this is an amazing goddess.  
  
She went to the records of the mortal named Kenichi and the goddess named Belldandy. The heavenly records indicate that they are capable of creating an offspring, if kami-sama was involved in it. It required divine intervention form kami-sama to be successfull.  
  
The Yagdrasillian records also said that that the first hybrid of immortals and mortals would bring severe changes of all three realms. All heaven, hell and the mortal realm will be changed. A lot of destruction and chaos will happen while the process is in progress.  
  
Kenichi and Belldandy have been judged worthily to be a couple as they have crossed the gate of judgment and were still holding hands together after that. Therefore, a lot of anticipation has been placed upon the future of this couple.  
  
Imma further requested aid from a hacker in the god community and searched through the records of Vanagdrasil. It took a lot of time, but when they hacked through Zarah's computer terminal, she found what they needed.  
  
What is stated in the records surprised her! It stated the same and exact words as the Yagdrasilian records. Is it true that the hybrid will bring change throughout all the three realms? Will hell corrupt the earth if they succeed in controlling and manipulating him? This does not bode well.  
  
They continued to search through Zarah's records, but no more details could be found. Weird, records of the hybrid were deleted from Vanagdrasil's computer system.  
  
Then Imma found a great idea. Hacking into Kami-sama's records. She could find more data about the three sisters on earth over there, as the three sisters were direct descendents of kami-sama.  
  
It took her a promise, her responsibility of action, her dignity, her willpower, her charms, her patience and a date before she could finally convince the hacker from entering the records.  
  
"We couldn't probably enter at all anyway because the lord's security is too tight. I could have my license revoked because of this," the hacker muttered while hacking into the system.  
  
Amazingly, the hacker went through with ease, as if Kami-sama wanted them too.  
  
What it displayed shock them beyond all heavens could master:  
  
Kami-sama and Hild have two daughters.  
  
(Back to Kami-sama)  
  
"What took them so long? Looks like I have to discipline them for "hacking" into my computer," smiled Kami-sama. He would probably punish them both by using the excuse of Imma attempting to hack into his computer, but actually he wanted to her to be a part of his plan.  
  
Furthermore, Peorth and her companions came right on time to the scene, and was the perfect trigger for everything to begin.  
  
(Vanagdrassil, In Hild chambers)  
  
"My 'dear' Kami-sama," Hild smiled.  
  
(Back to earth)  
  
Zazu suddenly had a weird sensation before the four images of the god approached towards him.  
  
Then the blades intercepted him, with him at the axis of the intersection.  
  
"ARRGGGHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Zazu screamed out loud. The pain was unbearable. It hurt so much. He felt like being split open from three different angles.  
  
His mind went blank due to the overbearing pain...  
  
He felt his life draining out of him...  
  
He felt his life gushing out from his left shoulder...  
  
He couldn't felt the wetness, and he couldn't smell it...  
  
He could feel a cold essence approaching towards him. The reaper. That being was so powerful that he could sense it, even in agony.  
  
And then the pain suddenly subsided.  
  
??????  
  
Huh? Was I scythed?  
  
Good! At least the pain was gone. Thank you reaper.  
  
Death sometimes is a good thing. It prevents the suffering from becoming too intense.  
  
"Aho," Came a dark, dead voice.  
  
???????  
  
He felt lightness from his back. It was a warm and comforting feeling. Soon, the warmth spread and covered his entire body, and continued on towards his arms and legs. It took some time, but the wound felt warmth too later. Warm but not wet, it was not his blood.  
  
His wounds began to close, starting with the long gash along his back. He could felt cell by cell of his body regenerated as if his sense of his own body was amplified by a thousand times. The collarbone rejoined and he was equal in height over his shoulders again.  
  
Then he felt wispy silk feathers rubbing against his back, it was slightly tickling, as it rubbed upwards from his back. It slowly grew around to his size.  
  
And then he felt hands hugging him from his back.  
  
He looked at them. The right was black and the other was white. Then he felt something else. Wings. It was light and wispy. It felt like a thick cloud to him. The wings encircled and comforted him from the back. It was all black, but they were as beautiful as a polished from of crow wings.  
  
He turned his head slightly to the right, and saw an angle looking towards him. It was black on one half but white on the other half. There was a mark on its forehead, black and white too, but on opposite color backgrounds.  
  
He reached his hand towards his back, and felt a wispy like appendage was extending out of his back. He felt the angle's body from the back of his hand. It felt like the angle was in the process of exiting him from his back, but was stuck halfway out.  
  
He smiled. What more surprises could happen to him lately?  
  
Peorth, Zarah, Mara, Veran, Vera and even Mars could only stare with awe.  
  
Zarah was the first to recover from the shock, as Zazu's calm mind helped her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. She is currently looking at a god, a demon and a human hybrid. The aura projecting from him was overwhelming her senses. It was too jumbled up. Having three at the same focal point was unheard of. By the demons, what is Zazu?  
  
That was before she sensed a godlike aura rushing towards Zazu at high velocities.  
  
"Zazu! Look out!" Zarah projected mentally, as loud as she can towards Zazu.  
  
Mars couldn't belief his eyes either. Throughout the records, there is only one hybrid of a demoness and a goddess, and even that, the good side of the being reigned superiority. How can such a balanced force exist? Is the demon playing mental images with him to buy some time to recover?  
  
"Wrecked jumble of oblivion, perish completely!" Mars charged towards Zazu. This time, he did not hold his strength back.  
  
Zazu felt a lot of new things. His felt as if his senses were multiplied by a thousand fold over. It was clam through, not as the initial overwhelming sense he felt earlier when he was in hell. Everything was vast around him. He felt life on the earth below him, he could sense six beings around him, and he could feel the life forms all around himself, interacting towards each other with a different aura. It was all in such a harmonic state, blended perfectly towards each other.  
  
He felt Mars approaching him a high speeds. It resurfaced his fear again.  
  
He felt something else too. It was very weird feeling. As if he had another mind link within himself. The words coming at him were soothing and calming. It was telling him to be calm. It was trying to convince him to trust him.  
  
I will help you, the words said. Just get ready to defend yourself.  
  
Then Zazu realized who was speaking to him. It was the angle behind his back. Then a sentence brought amazement towards him. Do you want to know how a bird feels when it soars through the air?  
  
He felt a tug from behind him. The angle's wings were flapping. It materialized into a black, solid form.  
  
Zazu parried Mars' blade. This time, he went into the offensive. Gripping it swordsmen style, Zazu went on the offensive.  
  
Zazu was cutting through the air like a swift bird, with every swing he made was accompanied with full body motions, ranging from turns to twirls. He was so fast that he forced Mars on the defensive, unable to open an attack.  
  
Some of the hits began to chip Mars' amour off. Some successfully made wounds and blood was flowing out. Mars armor was not shining white anymore, it was shining red, like the color of the planet Mars.  
  
Red. Blood. Pain. It was so familiar to him.  
  
Then Zazu's demonic instincts take over.  
  
"My dear angle, will you do a favor for me?" Zazu whispered a plan to the angle at his back. The angle agreed. "I think I shouldn't call you an angle, if you accept ideas like that," Zazu smiled in his mind. The angle replied, telling him that he was not a pure angle, but a mix of an angle and a devil. Specially designed by Hild.  
  
"So that's what the egg for," muttered Zazu to himself.  
  
Vera and Veran watched the battle raging on. It looks like Zazu did not need any help at all. In fact, maybe that conceited god is the one in need of aid. "Shall we help Mars?" The twins asked Peorth.  
  
"Don't bother," replied Peorth. "Look at the reaper's position."  
  
Both of them turned their heads towards the battle. Peorth was right. The reaper has moved passed Zazu, and is now behind Mars' back. Raising his scythe high above his head, the reaper approached Mars.  
  
Suddenly Zazu changed his velocity. He flew backwards until he was a few meters from Mars, with his angle's wing flapping furiously. Then he lounged forward and slashed downwards at Mars, hard. Mars parried it, but staggered back. Then Zazu flew back and charged at Mars again, this time giving a diagonal slash. Parried, barely. And before Vera could blink, Zazu flew backwards and then slashed forwards again with an angle of 5 o'clock. His swords were making a dark distortion in the air, which looked like the Greek letter Alpha (?).  
  
The entire scene happened less than 2 seconds.  
  
At the same time, the reaper slashed across Mars.  
  
The body (parts) fell and made a dull thump on the grass.  
  
The twins fainted and fell down towards the ground. Peorth, finally recovering from shock, swooped down and successfully grabbed Veran. Vera missed her hands by inches. Vera will be hurt terribly falling at that height, and it might even make the reaper swing twice today. "No!" she shouted.  
  
Then she saw a flash. Vera fell into Zazu's hands. He approached Peorth, and handed Vera over to her.  
  
"Take care of them," Zazu said, and flew back downwards, towards Zarah. Peorth was in no condition to express her gratitude even if she wanted too.  
  
Peorth mumbled a few words. The sphere holding Mara suddenly vanished. No longer constrained, Mara dropped to the ground with a huge bump, right into a prickly bed of roses.  
  
"Oww... However thankful I am, I'll get you for this!" Mara screamed. "OOW!"  
  
"Hehehe," Peorth laughed before flying off.  
  
(In Vanagdrassil)  
  
"It was so beautiful," Hild sobbed. "The death, destruction and all the emotions involved! Kami-sama, I'm glad we made this deal."  
  
'HOOONNNKKKK!!!!,' as she blows her nose. "Now I will have someone like Urd to bring up," she sobbed happily.  
  
(Back to Zazu)  
  
Zazu was hovering above Zarah. His angle-devil spoke to him again. The words told him to invoke an incantation. It is a healing spell. The words came to his mind and he copied it.  
  
Bruises, cuts and painful wounds,  
Be no more to torment this soul;  
Rise you shall be, cured from your wounds,  
Heal your soul, and hence it shall be!  
  
After finishing the incantation (it really sounded like a short poem to him), balck energy began to form in his hands. His angle-devil told him to touch Zarah, and he felt the energy transferred over to Zarah. It drained him, making him very tired.  
  
Zarah was holding her broken right wing with her left hand now. After Zazu transferred the spell over to her, the wing mended itself. So did her right arm. Her bruises were less painful now, and she felt she could fly again.  
  
Zazu was hovering above her, as if expecting thanks from her.  
  
NO! I am NOT going to thank him!  
  
"So you saved me. So what do you want? A medal?" Zarah screeched.  
  
Zazu was taken aback by her words. He was only checking her condition whether she was all right or not. He felt hurt from her words.  
  
"I was only worried about you," he whispered in his heart.  
  
Zarah felt that. She didn't know how to act, as it was something new to her. She was quiet and motionless there. Lying on the ground, with him hovering above her. It was an awkward position.  
  
Zazu blushed and hovered a few meters higher from her.  
  
"So, what do I call you?" he asked his companion at his back. The angle replied with a tone of excitement. His angle preferred him to call him angi- dev. The name represents a mix of an angle and a devil. It represented what his angle-devil is: a total enigma. Like him.  
  
"Cool, I call you his next time, ok? Angi-dev?"  
  
His companion smiled. Then a few more words flowed into his mind. His companion needed rest. When his companion retreats into his body, a substantial portion of Yaggdrasil's energy will be cut off from him. He will feel like a part of his soul had been turned off. Angi-Dev further told him to make sure that he was safe before he retreated back into his body.  
  
"And one more thing, no hugs unless I ask for it, ok? I felt weird being hugged by a male," joked Zazu. Angi-Dev smiled, and went back into his body.  
  
Zazu anticipated the cut of power to his body, but he did not anticipate the cut to such extend. It felt like he did not eat for a few days when he was still mortal a few days ago. He remembered he had not much demonic energy remaining after that battle with Mars.  
  
Not having enough energy, Zazu went down, as he could not sustain his form in the air anymore.  
  
And he came crashing right down onto Zarah.  
  
And his face landed on two, soft, comfortable things.  
  
Oh, that two again.  
  
Two?  
  
S**T!!! Not again!  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!!" the voice was booming along the mountains of the Alps.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Well, that's the end "of the beginning" of my story. Please R&R, as this is probably the first ever fan-fiction with this kind of plot in AMG.  
  
If anyone who will be sad if my story ends, don't worry, because I'm planning to develop at least another 10 chapters or more. The main storyline has not even started yet. 


	5. Chapter 5 A new beginning

Chapter 5: A new beginning.  
  
One week has passed since the incident that day. It was like a dream for Zazu already. Living in hell certainly is much worse than dying. You'll get tortured constantly, and the environment alone will continuously challenge the very sanctity of your mind.  
  
Zarah had enrolled Zazu in the training facility in Vanagdrassil. The training there was very brutal, as you could die there if any mistakes were made if you are not careful. Luckily for Zazu, Hild had given direct orders to the trainer not to kill him. Unknown to Zazu, Hild was giving orders around to make sure that his grandson was as safe as he could be in hell.  
  
"WHAP!" As Zazu files 20 feet across the room after his instructor smacked him hard in the gut.  
  
"Keep it up that way, and you will die in no time when you fight a god or goddess," his trainer said.  
  
Zazu held his stomach and grunted. It hurt terribly and he could fell his heart beating at the spot the instructor smacked him. It thudded strongly as he felt very sensitive at the spot.  
  
Zazu muttered to himself, "Yeah, right. If I use my 'other' powers too, you will be nothing but a pile of trash." Nevertheless, Zarah told him to keep his godlike powers at bay, because he would be begging for trouble if he decides to show it out. It would be like a beacon to everyone in hell that a being that's opposite of your alignment had invaded your place.  
  
Zarah also told him that he should practice hard at the training center because his combat lacks of any finesse or any skill. True, he had the power and the speed, but none of the skill. Zarah told him that he was like a Pentium 10 processor but with a "very" dumb user handling it.  
  
Still, Zarah was much more helpful towards him after the incident with Mars that day. She began watch him more often now, and often he spotted her looking over him when he decided to venture out around the residential areas by himself. Sometimes, he accidentally picked up a few fights, but Zarah or sometimes Mara would quickly interfere, and put his opponents scurrying away in fear. What he didn't know was Zarah was receiving orders from Hild, ensuring that others touched not even a strand of his hair unless she wants him to be hurt.  
  
True, in hell, sometimes you need to be beaten up to become stronger and to learn from your mistakes. It's either you succumb to your weakness and rot in hell or emerge as a strong demon; capable of handling anything that was dished out towards you.  
  
Zarah and Mara are heroes now. The word that they have defeated Mars spread like wildfire throughout the caverns of hell. Zazu told them that he disliked fame and popularity, and asked both of the demonesses to take all the credit.  
  
Mara of course quickly agreed, realizing that she could get a lot of fame from it, because tons of demons will be after her. Of course, the demons wanted to "subdue" a heroine that defeated a powerful god, but Mara was happy to play along with it. It was a contest of wills, and she could practice her torture techniques to her best at the demons that lost to her will.  
  
Zarah reluctantly accepted, as she didn't want the popularity because she will be ogled at every corners of hell in the military then. However, Zazu persuaded her that it was the only way to reinstate her rank back to rank 9, the top second-class rank in the military. Furthermore, her demonic mates will taunt her less after receiving the rank and the fame.  
  
He felt pity with Zarah during the entire week in hell. He knew she was suffering deep inside with her self-imposed guilt, but she was trying to hide it to the best of her ability. He guessed that none of the demons or any of the demonesses there knew what Zarah truly felt, except her caring sister, Mara.  
  
Except him as well. He knew all to well what it means by an inner pain. The pain from the guilt is not the worst of all, but....  
  
The worst of all is having a pain in your heart and having no one to share it too.  
  
Zazu felt helpless at his inability to help her. He wanted too, but her mind was encased with a layer of bricks. It was nearly impossible to penetrate. He often tried to start a conversation with her, but when it touched her pain, she shut him off.  
  
'Kindergarten' was the usual for him. The demonic kids there, indicating that he looked too 'old' to be at a place like that, continuously taunted him. Although he was significantly younger than them (nearly 500 to 700 years old younger), he was taunted nevertheless. It really wanted him to kick the living s**t out of them, but he was very patient, as he was well practiced with the encounter with the two sisters.  
  
He was progressing very fast though, and he could 'graduate' from his education in a week or two. He was the best there in 'elementary' math and vocabulary. Face it, how hard was 'integrals and differentials' when he learned it at the university already? It was just a matter of time. He was looking forwards towards secondary education, as he could have his first class in alchemy then. Chemistry was his favorite subject.  
  
He often returned to earth during the day to take his 'humanly' education. He took the classes with half-dead eyes, as he was very tired with his two-time education and life. After classes, he would often collapse on his bed and slept for a few hours. Usually it was until Zarah picked him up through a portal she opened for him in the forest behind his university.  
  
None of his friends remembered anything that happened during the exam period two weeks ago. They expressed their concern when he missed his fluid mechanic exams that day. After a long, lying explanation towards the lecturer of his most hated subject, he had to take it again, along with others who didn't attend the exam that day.  
  
KABOOM!!!  
  
A fireball landed on his face. He flew 20 feet again. He was beginning to get used to flying diagonally after being hit by a fireball or an impact, especially if it came from Zarah or Mara. He predicted that a few more slaps coming from Zarah and he will be immune to it. It was getting less and less painful. "Maybe my cheeks are toughening up," Zazu guessed.  
  
Maybe Zarah was dropping her strength in her slaps lately. Zarah was beginning to get used to his naivety and innocence. Even she was not as pissed as usual with the often "accidental" contact with her two.....  
  
"Argh!" Zazu screamed slightly, as the instructor made a small cut over his left shoulder. Damn! How could he concentrate when all he could think was her? Dammit! He didn't mind the light wounds, as he could cast the healing spell towards himself. He heard that not many demonic beings in hell knew about the healing spell, as most of them preferred the regeneration spell to the healing spell, as it was continuously on when you are in battle.  
  
Casting a healing spell on yourself when you are getting attacked often spelled death for yourself. However, the healing spell has its advantages trough. The effect was instant and your wounds will immediately close after casting the spell. That is, if you have time to cast it in the first place.  
  
Zazu began slashing hard towards his instructor, hoping that he would strike him once or twice, but the instructor parried with his sword easily.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
In Hild chambers:  
  
"Mara, please summon Zarah and my grandson to my chambers," Hild ordered.  
  
Mara rolled her eyes as she went off to call Zarah and Zazu. It was going to be a real interesting session later.  
  
Mara went to Zazu's room, through a CD that contained one of his favourite computer games. What she didn't realize is that he didn't took out the CD after playing it. Mara banged her head hard on the computer, and that pissed her off.  
  
"ZAZU!!!"  
  
A few moments later, Zazu's was running around the room like mad, avoiding Mara's fireballs and screaming all the way for help (like he was going to have any). Zarah is going to be really pissed at her and Zazu after this, because Zarah had to restore the room again. Often, there were explosions, fires, infernos and many other flame related incidents that happened in his room. All because of Zazu's naivety and the sisters lack of patience. It will be the sixth time Zarah have to fix his room today in one and a half weeks.  
  
After having a satisfying session of burning Zazu up (and mostly all of the other things in his room), Mara finally told him that Hild had summoned him and Zarah towards her chambers. She then left, giggling at what will Zazu receive from her sister next.  
  
Zazu didn't even have a chance to explain to Mara what was the reason he forgotten to take his CD out. All he could do now was wallow himself up in self-misery.  
  
"Sigh, another day of torture. I really can't stand this treatment anymore. I'm really going to have a mental breakdown if I don't take a break from hell," he felt like crying, but he held it in. "And now I have to meet with the mistress of the underworld herself? Argh!"  
  
Hild was looking over her grandson again, and saw him in a crumpled form over a corner in his room. She moaned with misery looking at the condition of her grandson. Perhaps hell was still too much for him. She had to fix him up real soon.  
  
Zazu summoned his companion out. Angi-dev, a mixture of an angle and a devil, was his only true companion when he was lonely. Angi-dev often encouraged him to be strong no matter what, as being weak will make him succumb to pits of hell. He often talked with his companion, in order to help himself from his misery.  
  
Ever since Zazu discovered his demonic heritage, he had no one to turn too. He couldn't tell anyone about what he felt with his mixed blood. Not his friends in earth, not any of the demonic creatures in hell. Sometimes, Zarah will listen to him, but said nothing in return. Nevertheless, Zazu was happy though having her in his presence. Having a listening ear was more than enough for him nowadays.  
  
"Angi-dev, do you think that Zarah is a nice demoness compared with all the other beings in hell?" His companion agreed, but told him that her temper was still a bit out of check. His companion suggested to him that he should tell her to be more patient with him.  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure about that, as she often throws fire at me with my remarks." Angi-dev pressed on, telling him that he will 'mentally' die if she continued on like that. "I'll I need is a break from being a demon. I wish I didn't know my demonic heritage at all."  
  
Now Hild was feeling moody too looking at her grandson. How could he meet her, the core of evil at a condition like this?  
  
Than an idea popped up in her mind.  
  
Zarah came back a few hours later after practicing at the academy in hell. Seeing Zazu's room in ashes again, her temper flared up. Usually Zazu will be preparing himself for his punishment, but today it was different. She saw him crouched in the corner of his room, looking very tired, tortured and worn out. His eyes were red, as he was holding his tears in.  
  
Zarah felt pity at an instant, as she remembered herself at the Alps a few weeks ago. Looks like she has to give him another lecture again about being a demon.  
  
She began, "Zazu, don't you understand what you are? You are a demon. D-E-M- O-N. You have to harden your ....."  
  
"THE (F Censored word) HELL I EVER CARED FOR YOUR S**TTY WORDS!!!!" Zazu screamed suddenly in an enraged mood. "DON'T YOU HAVE ANY FEELINGS AT ALL?"  
  
"True but...."  
  
"True what? This is hell, and I'm very sick of it. I hate it to the core of my guts! Don't you ever understand what other people is going through in their misery?"  
  
Zarah felt a pang, as his words measured word for word with what she felt when she was down a few weeks ago. "Zazu, please listen to ...."  
  
"Why should I?!!" Zazu was stubbornly mad with anger.  
  
"Zazu, please..," a softer voice.  
  
"Don't you even have a single compassion for others? I WAS SAD when I saw you in a heartbreaking session this week with your military stuff. Worse of all, I couldn't even do a single thing to help you. I felt so useless. You are such a stubborn girl to talk with. DID YOU KNOW HOW TERRIBLE IT FELT???!!!!"  
  
That even digged deeper into Zarah. She felt pity for Zazu too, but she never knew how to express it. She was never taught to do that.  
  
"Zazu, I'm sor.."  
  
"Get out of my sight! Just bring me back to earth! I'm very sick of you. You never cared for me anyway! I don't want to see you anymore!!!"  
  
Zarah didn't want to lose someone that understood her. He meant something to her. Now she knows what it means now. He tried to understand her.  
  
"Zazu, please ..."  
  
"GET OUT!!!" black flames were erupting from the very palms of his hands.  
  
"Zazu, I'm so sorry," Zarah broke down and cried.  
  
That brought a paradigram shift towards Zazu's emotions again. He never expected that he could make her cry. He knew she had hardened her emotions to the point of no remorse, but a demoness like her broke down in front of him.  
  
Zazu felt guilty at his sudden uncontrolled outburst of anger. Why would he direct it all at Zarah? Is it because she was the nearest companion available to him to scream at? Often, people tent to let go of their feelings at other people that tend to be the closest to them, people that were willing to listen. Usually, it would be the form of sadness or love. Sometimes, it would accidentally be released in an outburst of anger. Usually, it tends to end up in a lose-lose situation, where none of the sides will benefit from it. Zazu finally realized this, and it brought shame to the very core of his heart.  
  
"Zarah..... ,"Zazu paused.  
  
"I'm sorry.... ," another pause.  
  
"I shouldn't let it all go at you," Zazu approached the crying demoness.  
  
"Please forgive me," he crouched down, and hugged her, softly.  
  
Zarah cringed and tried to push Zazu away, but he held her firmly. He held both of her shoulders, and brought her head close to his chest. Hoping that the comfort would ease her pain.  
  
And then Zarah cried, cried as she had never cried before in her life. All her frustrations throughout her entire 200000 years life as a demoness were released that moment.  
  
All her painful memories...  
  
All her guilt...  
  
All her regrets....  
  
All the shame...  
  
And all the mistakes she had made throughout her entire life.  
  
Her body shuddered hard as he held her, as drops upon drops of tears flowed down from her cheeks. Zazu felt very wet at his abdomen from her tears, but he didn't care. He continued to hold her, trying to give assurance that he was there for her.  
  
She cried for hours until her eyes were red and dry. Still, she was still shaking with sobs.  
  
Zazu held her the whole day until she slept.  
  
Mara was sobbing at the scene Hild projected in her chambers. She had never seen her sister acting like that for a very long time, ever since they were both imprisoned in a comatose state for 50 years and the time after that. She didn't understand Zarah enough. She was too busy with her work. She was addicted towards bringing sadness towards the mortals in the human plane that she had forgotten what is the sadness that was residing within her sister. What a fool she was all the time.  
  
How could a hybrid of a demon, a god and a human that had only met her sister for one and a half weeks, successfully brought the very inner feelings of Zarah out? It is because opposite sexes tend to release their emotions easier towards each other? She couldn't do it for 10 years. She felt very ashamed of herself.  
  
Even Hild's eyes were red. She has an image to uphold as the dark mistress of Vanagdrassil, and she was trying her best to keep it. Seeing her grandson with that sense of maturity after his sudden childish outburst of anger brought some pride to her, as she realized he was one of the youngest demons in the Vanagdrassil. It looks like she has to postpone the summoning his grandson until further notice. She really wanted to meet him, but not when he is like this.  
  
Zazu held Zarah in the painful position for hours. His back and neck was aching severely from the position he was holding her, but he refused to move. It's because any motions might awaken Zarah from her sleep. Let her sleep heal the wounds in her heart. Let his comfort heal her. He didn't have a bed anyway to lay her on. Mara burned it down. He slept a few moments later.  
  
Zarah was awaken from her sleep a few moments later. She felt comfort surrounding her body. Zazu was holding her, asleep in an awkward position. She noticed something, that he was holding her tightly. She felt comfort, something that was not felt for a very long time.  
  
Suddenly, she cringed.  
  
Somebody was sensing her.  
  
What will Mara or the other demonic beings react if they see her in an awkward position like this? He entire life would be compromised! Rumors would be spreading like wildfire throughout the entire Vanagdrassil network that she had succumbed to her emotions of softness and self-pity. She began to tense up, and she wanted to push Zazu away.  
  
She sensed the probing aura within the vicinity of Zazu's room. She tried to sense it, determining the aura was originating from whom, but it was hard. She has to hunt and take down the demonic being before he or she decides to tell it to other beings. Then she paused as if a shockwave had hit her.  
  
The aura came from the ruler of vanagdrassil itself.  
  
Hild.  
  
Doomed. She is doomed to eternal suffering. Death would be a better option.  
  
Wait, why is she still snugly comfortable in Zazu's arms? She should be in the torture chambers of hell itself by now. Did Hild let her go? Impossible. This act of weaknesses is the very breach of the etiquette of a demonic being.  
  
Then she realized something.  
  
Hild's grandson was holding her. If Hild wanted to punish her, she has to punish the so-called companion that she shared her emotions to. And Hild couldn't do that, not to her own grandson.  
  
Still, Hild could always blame it on another unlucky being.  
  
"Stop it! Paranoia will not help you," Zarah said in her heart. Might as well enjoy this moment. It was a moment that she had not felt for a very long time, and probably not again anymore.  
  
Comfort.  
  
She snuggled closer and slept again.  
  
(A day after)  
  
Zazu woke up and found out that he could not move. His body ached severely. Zarah woke up at the same time too. And they looked at each other. Both of them blushed at the close intimacy.  
  
"Er, Zarah, my whole body seemed like it couldn't move. I'm aching severely here. I feel like my bones are joined at odd places," Zazu muttered. "Could you do the honors of getting out of my embrace?"  
  
Zarah blushed a little more, and exited his embrace. Zazu fell backwards like a slab of stone, as his body couldn't support the position any more.  
  
"Give me a few minutes, ok? I need make sure my limbs are connected with each other."  
  
Zarah realized what Zazu did. Can a demon be really that kind? "Baka," she muttered, and made a few incantations to make him feel better.  
  
"Er, please don't say anything about what happened yesterday to anyone, ok?" Zarah told Zazu.  
  
"Sure," Zazu replied.  
  
"Or I'll burn you up," Zarah added, back to her usual composed self.  
  
Zazu gulped, Zarah was back to the stern and meanly attitude again. Well, at least he got her to open up yesterday. It was more than good enough for him.  
  
"I forgot to tell you something, Zarah. Mara told us to be at Hild's chambers yesterday, and told me to tell this news to you."  
  
"WHAT!!! You only tell me that now? We are going to get roasted alive because of this! Do you know what happens to you if you keep the mistress of the underworld waiting??!!!"  
  
"Er, no." Zazu replied innocently.  
  
"Argh! I'm with an ass here!" said Zarah as she pulled the wings at her head. (refer to chapter 1 if you want to know how she looks like)  
  
"We have to go now to Hild chambers now! I can't even imagine the punishment she will give us for being late."  
  
Zarah grabbed Zazu's hands and went to Hild's castle as fast as she could.  
  
It is the first time Zazu visited another place in Vanagdrassil other than the residential area or the training facility. Along the way, he passed a tall, cylindrical structure. The dark structure, with bright yellow lights emitting from it, was very high, and seemed to touch the red clouds above. Lightning ran up and down the exterior part of the building, and it seemed to be charged full of electricity.  
  
"That's the factory to produce demonic weapons," Zarah added.  
  
One thing made him shocked in dread. He saw souls that were trapped in square meter cubes, being loaded by a conveyor belt towards the weapons facility. Some of them were screaming in pain and dread, others were crying and some were crazily banging themselves upon the walls of the cube.  
  
Zarah then explained that those condemned souls would be forged into the weapons, where their pain and hatred would amplify the power of the weapon by a few magnitudes. Their souls will be trapped forever in the weapon, and they will be in the mercy of the being that would wield the weapon in the future.  
  
Zazu turned his head away from the sight. Even thinking about it made him sick.  
  
Wait a minute, how about his weapons?  
  
"Don't worry, your swords are underpowered. They do not have any souls contained within it," said Zarah, sensing Zazu's tension.  
  
A few moments later they reached Hild's castle. Zazu did not have the pleasure to go sightseeing, as they were in a rush to meet Hild. However, he was treated with the 'terrible' view of Hild's castle.  
  
It was an island surrounded by lava, with a huge "waterfall" of lava flowing down behind it. It stood beside a very high cliff, as if it was watching everything that was around it. Viewed from above, it looked like a pentagram, with five jagged towers that pierced the clouds. Lightning was continuously striking on the towers that surrounded the castle. As usual of all demonic structures, Hild's castle was black, but it had an eerie red glow coming out from all it exits. One thing was funny for him through. They entered the castle from the top, at the center of the pentagram. They passed two demonic creatures, guards probably, which has so much teeth, fangs and claws that you couldn't count it. They were hunched low, and looked like very large hellhounds to him. Definitely not to be messed with.  
  
"When you enter her majesty's chambers, remember this things. Bow once at the entrance to her chambers. After that, walk on the ground; do not float, until you are about 5 steps away from her. Kneel and bow, and say this words 'hail our high and supreme mistress of Vanagdrasil, Hild. Queen of all demons in Hell' and then walk 20 steps back. Finally, pay full attention to the mistress. Do not talk unless allowed to." Zarah said in a serious voice. "You don't want to be tossed out to meet those hellhounds out there if you made a mistake."  
  
Now that made Zazu sweat.  
  
They entered Hild's chambers and successfully performed the etiquette without any unwanted incidents. It was like in the movies to him. They stood nearly 5 meters away from the mistress after that. They were flanked by all kinds of high-ranking demons. Zarah noticed Archibald, supreme general of the demonic forces, Kizzime, leader of magical studies in hell, and many other leaders. Zarah then spotted her elder sister about 10 meters away to her right. Mara was the head of the Demonic Mischief Office, after all.  
  
"Zazu, you forgot something while attempting to address me," Hild, ruler of Vanagdrassil, supreme leader of all demonic beings of hell, said in a powerful voice.  
  
"Oh s**t!" Zazu said to himself. This is not going to be pleasant.  
  
It was a long pause, deliberately to make Zazu sweat more, before Hild continued, "You are my grandson."  
  
"WHAT???!!!"  
  
KABOOM!!!!  
  
A lightning hit Zazu. It made him look burned as black as charcoal.  
  
"I apologize, my queen," Zazu said through a strained and painful voice.  
  
"That's much better," Hild said. Then she smiled broadly, "Do you mind telling me why the both of you were late nearly a day?"  
  
Zarah cursed silently at the statement. As if the queen didn't know about it. Then she heard giggling from her right. She turned to her right, and saw her sister giggling, trying her best not to laugh out of control. Dammit! Her sister knew about the incident!  
  
"Er, we went into some unsuspected complications, my mistress," Zarah answered. She was doubtful that the queen would believe it.  
  
"Is that so? Anyway, I have more pressing matters to attend to. Zazu and Zarah, I have orders for both of you."  
  
"Yes, my queen?" Zazu and Zarah answered in sync.  
  
"Both of you are to leave hell and stay on earth. Zazu, you will be transferred to Nekomi Tech University, where you will be studying there with Zarah. You will be presented with a new identity, and all old records of your existence will be deleted."  
  
"WHAT?" now both of them screamed in unison.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
This is the ending of Chapter 5.  
  
Well, in the next chapter, Zazu will begin his new life in Japan with Zarah. Wait and see what happens when they began their studies at Nekomi.  
  
And one more thing, don't forget the lightning that rained down upon Zazu and Zarah after accidentally screaming in Hild's chambers again. :) 


	6. Chapter 6 Grandfather and grandmother

Writers notes:  
  
Sorry for the late arrival of next chapter. I was quite busy with my thesis and the only time I spend with my computer was my research. Well, it's done now, and I can finally smile again. :)  
  
Ok. Back on to the story.  
  
Chapter 6: Granddad and grandmother.  
  
In Yagdrassil (hours after Mars' death)  
  
Heaven was in chaos. Many of the younger gods and goddesses are afraid they might be killed by demons. Mars' death sounded uproar throughout the battle council of heaven. They wanted blood to be repaid by blood. Rumors and gossip are running around that the demons are beginning a hunting spree to kill all the gods and goddesses. The twins Veran and Vera are still in trauma after seeing a god slain right in front of their eyes.  
  
Peorth never had a headache more terrible than this.  
  
"What shall I do now? Yagdrassil is in a mess," moaned Peorth. Not to mention she was still heavily shocked by the scene, being as one of the administrators of heaven, she have to settle this mess out.  
  
There's only one solution towards solving the problem:  
  
Kami-sama.  
  
And off she went to see him.  
  
(Imma)  
  
Imma sit on her chair and sweated. Another god killed. It was the second one, barely four days after the first case. How can Mars die? That god was known as a first class demon slayer. Who has the power to slain such a powerful god?  
  
Imma knew well that senior first class demons are the only ones capable of holding out with Mars.  
  
Which brings everything down to one person.  
  
Him. Him the demon, the god and the mortal. The paradox.  
  
Imma shivered, remembering Zhao, the god, cleaved into a few chunks, just a few feet away from her that day. He died quickly without remorse, but Imma knew that Zhao was the fault of his own death. He was overeager, impatient and careless. Mars had the same tendency as Zhao, but was nearly a thousand times stronger. What in the world is that Zazu is gifted with?  
  
Worse of all, how could gods nowadays be so stupid and ignorant? If they continue down towards this path, gods and goddesses are doomed. Every single being that exists over the three realms must realize this.  
  
Following traditions are good, but what happens if you follow them but judge them based on your own principles? Not based on the wisdom behind it? Sooner or later the idea and the goal will run off course. And eventually it will be based on their own greed and desires. This is happening all over on earth. Fighters, fighting for a certain cause, but are actually pawns of a greedy leader. A leader that uses other people by twisting their believes and ideas to follow his needs.  
  
Did earth rub off its traits to heaven? Honor and justice was the main theme that sounded behind the battle council of heaven, but now it's just a bunch of overzealous gods and goddesses.  
  
The hand phone in her pocket rang, and snapped Imma out of her dream. It played her favorite tune. Complete with bass, treble and all the acoustics music can have.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?" Imma spoke into the reciever. (moshi-moshi means hello in japaneese, can be used only in phone conversations)  
  
"It is I."  
  
"Kami-sama," Imma said in a respectful voice. "May I know the reason my lord called?"  
  
"Come over to my office immediately, we have matters to discuss."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Imma replied, and put off the phone. Great, surely it's about Mars death. Can't she find a moment of serenity to herself?  
  
"Better not to keep Kami-sama waiting," and off she went.  
  
(In Kami-sama's office, or chambers)  
  
"Time to let them know everything, I just hope that Urd won't be too shocked if the news gets down to her," Kami-sama murmured.  
  
Peorth and Imma then entered his the audience hall at the same time. The hall looked like an opera theater, with them at the middle of a small stage. No other godlike beings were there, but they felt his presence.  
  
A voice boomed out throughout the chamber:  
  
"Peorth and Imma, I regret to inform you that you had to see another god death. I know this is a terrible burden to both of you, but I ask you to bear with it. Both of you are destined in a much larger plan that you can't even comprehend. I'll I ask the both of you is to accept the deaths and plan for your own future."  
  
"What do you mean, my lord?" Imma asked.  
  
"Both of you were destined to see the deaths. Both of you were destined to see him. Both of you are destined to have a your futures conflicted with him."  
  
Peorth's and Imma's eyes widened at the same time. "Zazu?" Both of them asked.  
  
"Yes. Both of you, especially Peorth knows what he is. He is a mixed hybrid of a god, a demon and a mortal. Yes, Imma, he is the son to my second daughter with Hild. However good you think the hacking partner of yours is."  
  
"Oh great, he knows I hacked into his records. Bye-bye first class license," Imma mourned to herself. (Chapter 4)  
  
"Your punishment will be not as what you think, Imma." Kami-sama continued.  
  
"Imma, you arrived to chase the demoness back to hell but saw Zazu awaken and used his demonic powers. Peorth, you arrived at the scene and had seen Zazu used Yagdrassil's and Vanagdrassil's power simultaneously for the first time ever in your life. Do you know what does the implications mean?"  
  
"No," both of the goddesses answered.  
  
"Imma, when you arrived to hunt the demoness, your link to Yagdrassil's system helped him to tap his powers into the Yagdrassil network. It was not enough to awaken his godlike powers, but it was enough so his body will not be destroyed by Vanagdrassil's powers. Peorth, your arrival did nearly the same thing, but it awakened his angel. The angle focused and finalized Zazu's link to Yagdrassil powers."  
  
Both Imma and Peorth were confused at Kami-sama's words.  
  
"In other words, both of you were the catalyst towards his awakening."  
  
"As I have said, both of your futures are tied to him. He is the gifted hybrid of the prophecy."  
  
"That prophecy?" Imma asked.  
  
"Yes, the one that you 'managed' to hack into my system."  
  
"Gulp!" Imma swallowed. Peorth looked at Imma, and taught that Imma shrunk a few centimeters smaller.  
  
"Other than this information given to both of you, I have other reasons why I called both of you," the booming voice echoed.  
  
"Eh, I taught I was the one who intended to speak to him," Peorth said to herself.  
  
"Your problems will be discussed soon," Kami-sama assured her.  
  
"Both of you are to receive this order," the goddesses knelt forward as a gesture of respect. "Peorth, you are to bring Zazu to Yagdrassil soon. After his arrival at heaven, Imma, you will be his guide in Yagdrassil. Both of you will realize when will be the time to accomplish this task in the future."  
  
"For now, Imma, you are dismissed. Peorth, we will now discuss the current situation in heaven," that brought a lot of relief to Peorth.  
  
(In Vanagdrassil)  
  
Hild dismissed her servants and called her council to be adjourned. She wanted to meet her grandson. Personally. She taught cast to Zazu earlier, indicating for him to wait alone at a certain place at her fortress.  
  
(Focus to Zazu)  
  
"Geez, is my grandmother like that? Even if I'm her so called grandson? That lightning really hurt," Zazu murmured. He had to cast his healing spell many times to remove that lingering pain that left behind.  
  
"Well, she do need to maintain her image over her servants, you know. She has to exhibit a certain dominance over her subjects." Zarah replied. "Show any kindness or softness in front of your subjects, and sooner or later one or more of the demons will want to step on your head. Especially after that incident."  
  
"That serious, huh? What incident anyway?" Zazu asked.  
  
"Yes, she has to exhibit an aura of fear and respect to her subjects," Zarah replied, ignoring Zazu's second question completely.  
  
Hild's voice suddenly echoed in Zazu's head. "My dear grandson, please wait for me at this location 25 minutes later." A map suddenly appeared within Zazu's thoughts. It appeared to be a detailed diagram of her castle, with a spot in the triangle facing the lavafall from the pentagram darkened.  
  
"Zazu?" Zarah called out to him when he appeared gazing out into thin air.  
  
"My grandmother called me," Zazu replied. "Do you know the way around the pentagram?"  
  
"Not really, but we can find out."  
  
It took a lot of asking, negotiating and demanding to get to the area. Most of the demonic being in the castle were really a pain in the ass. As Zazu's power was detectable only to a second-class demon standard, and Zarah being only an upper ranked second-class demoness, most of the demons ignored them, sometimes deliberately, just to show their superiority. Zazu clenched his fists as he wanted to whack the living s**t out of them, but held his temper in check. Only the top council members knew who his grandmother is.  
  
They made it to the area in time through, using their common sense of direction. They walked into a ruby like corridor, with polished rubies shining all around them, reflected by the light from the lava. It gave the room a brilliant red glow.  
  
THUMP!  
  
Zarah hit into a force field halfway through. Zazu walked on, puzzled, as he didn't felt anything. Zarah scowled, "Your grandmother is blocking me from entering further. I have to wait beside the corridor for your return."  
  
"Hey, you are not my babysitter, you know," teased Zazu.  
  
"What???!!!" Zarah threw a fireball at Zazu, but was deflected by his hand. Now that impressed her for a while. He was always slow at anticipating incoming pain from her. It was the first time he deflected it. Usually he was running around the room, screaming or pleading for her to stop throwing fireballs at him. "He is getting better," she mused. She might not have the chance to bully him much anymore. Damn!  
  
"I can handle myself well, do worry about me," Zazu ensured her. "I'm protected by the most powerful demoness in hell after all," he smiled. "Go enjoy yourself, explore the fortress, or something like that. I'll tell you by mind when I need you later."  
  
"Yeah, see you later."  
  
Weird, Zarah said to herself. "Why did I worry when Zazu is going to meet Hild? She's just the most dangerous being on all three realms after all," Zarah said to herself. She put the feeling away, and teleported off. She knew Hild would not do anything 'too' serious to her grandson.  
  
Zazu continued to walk along the corridor; fascinated by the moving lights. It was wavy and moving, because the lava was moving downward as it's light reflected on the crystals. About twenty steps later he met a figure waiting for him in a comfortable reddish room.  
  
A few more steps....  
  
And then his eyes opened so wide that they might fall out.  
  
It was the most seductive, alluring, sexy, exposing, enthralling, divulging female he ever met in his life. The dress was strategically covered and exposed at the proper areas to reveal the curves and shapes as much as they can without giving an impression of not wearing any clothing. The female looked like his grandmother, but looked as if she was 10 years younger, around a 30-year-old human female. He couldn't remove his gaze off from her 'natural resources', and felt that he will have a nosebleed coming soon.  
  
"Oh shit!" Zazu said to himself. Something began to rise.  
  
"Hey Zazu," said a seducing voice, "never expected your grandmother to be like this?" She began to move closer to him.  
  
Zazu felt like his feet was made of lead. It couldn't move.  
  
She moved closer to him, and touched him with the tips of her 'upper' body part. He felt as electricity was running from those two points. What is his grandmother trying to do to him?  
  
Suddenly the corridor behind him vanished, and he was in a room with only a window. He finally managed to remove his magnetized gaze from her body. And looked around...  
  
There was a soft reddish bed, with silky bedcovers, comfortable furniture and fluffy pillows, silky black curtains that partially cover the window, with a fantastic view of the lavafall, and toys.  
  
A lot of those kind of 'toys'.  
  
Zazu's eyes widened as he felt two hands grabbed his 'part'. That freaked him out.  
  
"Sorry, grandma, but I'm still a virgin," and off he ran away from her.  
  
Of course, Hild chased him.  
  
Let the screaming began.  
  
"ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed as he flew and ran upside-down across the ceiling towards the window.  
  
"OWWWW!!!!" he screamed as he smacked the windows with his face, hard.  
  
"HEEEELLLLPPPPPP!!!!" he screamed when his grandmother chased him while calling him a 'naughty little boy', laughing all the way.  
  
"EEEEKKKKKKK!!!" he screamed as he flew pass the bed and threw all the pillows there at his grandmother.  
  
"OH MY DEMON!!!" he screamed as his grandmother drew out a long whip. It looked really evil.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed as the whip caught his ankle and she began to pull him towards her. He tried to fly away from her as hard as he can, but she was way stronger than him. He looked like a helium balloon, which the wind was blowing at it hard sideways, but held firmly by a rope.  
  
"ARRRRGGGG!!!!" he screamed as he was approaching nearer and nearer to the clutches of doom.  
  
"ARRRGGGHHHH!!!!, EEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!" and more "ARGGGHHHH!!!!" was heard throughout the pentagram.  
  
However, not many people were bothered by it. It was a familiar voice to them.  
  
Luckily for Zazu, his virginity was not taken away.  
  
"Relax, my grandson, I just needed a 'little' entertainment," Hild told him. Laughing all the way.  
  
Zazu fainted.  
  
"You're no fun," Hild made an unhappy face.  
  
(A few moments later)  
  
Zazu awakened. He felt a hand caressing his face. It was calming, gentle and soft at the same time. He felt dark power emitting from it. However, it was not for any harmful purposes, but rather to calm his soul down.  
  
"Sometimes, a power to put your enemy off guard from his enemies works for a good reason, doesn't it?" Came the voice. It was soft, a type of voice that he never heard for a long time.  
  
Zazu opened his eyes, and looked directly to his grandmother's eyes. "Hi grandma," he semi-scowled. "Please don't give first introductions like that to me anymore." He wanted only to lose his virginity to the first female that he really loves.  
  
However, he succumbed to the caresses. It gave a very nice feeling to him. He felt he was comforted and loved, in a motherly sense. It was unique to him, as his mortal stepmother rarely did this to him.  
  
Never he taught that a being that is the most evil and hideous in existence could be so passionate in front of him.  
  
"Yes, I know, quite surprising for a demonic queen like me, huh?" Hild smiled. "You are the only one who knows this, my grandson. I never had a chance to take care of my daughters like this before," a twinge of sadness caught him.  
  
"Don't you have my mother as a demonic daughter for you?" Zazu asked.  
  
"Yes, but she distanced from me at a early age. She partially blamed me for separating her from her sister," a mix of sadness washed over her face, but it gradually subsided.  
  
"Well, grandma, how are you now?"  
  
Now that surprised her. Her subjects usually wished her to be fine, but never really asked how she was. Perhaps they taught that she was the ultimate power in darkness, she only needed to take care of herself. Perhaps she should amend the greeting procedures for her subjects later.  
  
"Uh, I'm fine. Thanks."  
  
From his face, Hild knew that he was not convinced. "Hey, I'm the ultimate power of darkness, ok? I can take care of myself."  
  
The caressing stopped. Zazu wanted more, but decided to sit up instead.  
  
"How's hell?" Hild asked, although she knew the answer already.  
  
"It's fine, I guess. Although it was very hard to adapt," Zazu replied.  
  
Hild felt a twinge in her heart. Why you lied to me? Do you want to take care of my feelings? He was not adapting at all to the new environment. Perhaps it was a nature for a being like him who lived as a human for 22 years to be like this.  
  
"My dear grandson, do you know why I send you back up to earth?" Hild asked.  
  
"No, grandma, do you want me to do my first task as a devil?"  
  
Hild didn't reply, but simply said, "I saw you crying by yourself in the corner of your room." Zazu grimaced at that statement. "Hell has its beauties, my dear Zazu, you just don't realize much of it yet."  
  
"I don't know. I'm just not used to so much harshness. The new environment gave me a feeling like I was ramming myself to a wall," came the reply.  
  
"Well, try to adapt ok? I'll be there for you." Hild said. Then she spoke to him by mind. "Secretly, of course."  
  
"Thanks, grandma."  
  
Zazu hugged Hild and felt her soft embrace.  
  
Zazu then asked, "How much you know about my mom? I don't even know her name."  
  
"Well, your mom's name is Mildrew, and she looked as if the complete opposite of my other daughter. When she was 185000 years old, she was very fair demoness, and had a long, black hair that stretches well to her knees. Her beauty was unparalleled, as she could even compete with the most beautiful demonesses here without even making up."  
  
"You know, you resembled your mother a little. The black, round eyes, and your black, smooth hair."  
  
"Well, was she among the most terrifying demonesses out here in Vanagdrassil?"  
  
"Quite the opposite," Hild remarked. "She was a loner in the demon society, the same as you are. Her goddess blood still reigns strong over her thoughts and emotions. She partially disliked some of the methods we pure demonic beings employ over here, and was found constantly arguing or distancing from her peers. She even partially blamed me for producing a half-demoness like her. She disliked my methods of ruling over vanagdrassil, and we were not close."  
  
"She wanted to explore her goddess capabilities, but I never let her." Hild said, suddenly. "I'm afraid I will lose another daughter to Kami- sama."  
  
Hild began to look very sad. "And it was one fatal mistake that I have regretted ever since."  
  
"Why, grandmother?" Zazu asked. He began to wonder if his mother's death was connected to it or not.  
  
"Mildrew was determined to find her goddess capabilities. About 20000 years ago, she broke her relationship as a daughter from me. She went off as a rouge demoness secretly behind my back, determined to discover her godlike capabilities. I was very angry at that time, and denounced her status as the princess of Vanagdrassil. However, I still loved her, and keep the secret of her special powers from everyone else."  
  
"She was known as a normal demoness for the next ten thousand years or so, until I heard from one of my spies that she was found spending her time on earth." Hild looked like she wanted to cry. "The stupid spy I send could not keep his mouth shut. My subjects found out that she was practicing godlike powers. The society in vanagdrassil then declared her as a renegade issued a death warrant on her."  
  
Hild began to sob. "I killed the spy immediately, of course, but it was too late. She hated me even more after discovering my spy. She went into hiding on earth after that."  
  
"I taught she was a really stupid demoness to flee to a place where she was easily discovered. I taught she was asking for her own death until I found out that she fell in love with a mortal man on earth. That weak mortal couldn't cross any of the realms. She kept that as a secret from me. How could she!" Hild cried angrily.  
  
"It was all to late for me to do anything. She went down in the Vanagdrassil records as a suicidal fool who fell in love with a mortal. Worse of all, I discovered from my subjects that she carried a child when she was in hell. I was busy that time with all my important duties and defending my own image."  
  
"I'm such an ignorant queen! Maybe I should have left her with Kami-sama!"  
  
Zazu tried to calm his grandmother down. "Grandma......"  
  
"Worst of all, I cannot even declare you as protected under me because of her stupid status in the records!" Hild was crying uncontrollably.  
  
"It's ok, grandmother. I'm alive, that's what matters, right? Anyway, only a few people down here know me as your grandson," Zazu tried again to calm his grandmother down.  
  
Hild straighten up and stopped her crying. "You know what happened after that," she finished abruptly.  
  
Zazu hugged his grandmother, as a sign of comfort. "You have another chance, grandma."  
  
They conversed for another few hours, knowing more about each other's life.  
  
(We shift our attention to Zarah)  
  
"Well, he seems to be a little matured by demon standards already." Zarah said to herself. I felt so nice that day, when he comforted me.  
  
A twinge of jealously went over her, as he has caring and support of the ruler of Vanagdrassil itself. Why can't she have any of those? Can't someone comfort her too?  
  
Oddly, she wanted to be hugged by Zazu again.  
  
"Argh!" she slapped herself. "I'm definitely getting brainwashed by his earthen attitude that he brings down here."  
  
She tried to think of other things, hard.  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
"Before you leave for earth, do you want me to teach you anything?" Hild asked her grandson.  
  
"Can you teach me a new spell?" Zazu asked.  
  
"Sure, what do you want? Something beautiful, such as making Mount Everest erupt like a volcano?"  
  
Zazu gulped. He definitely didn't want those kinds of spells.  
  
Then an idea struck him. He remembered Mars getting fed up by his quick parries, although that god was a first class senior god, but he was not fast enough to harm him. "How about teaching me a spell to boost my speed?"  
  
"What?" Hild nearly screamed. "It only increases your speed by 5 to 20 percent. Even I could only crank out 20 percent from the spell. Most of devils prefer not to memorize this spell because of the low benefits it gives. The spell is usually used by low class labor working demons, where they needed the extra speed to accomplish their menial tasks faster."  
  
However, she remembered the battle between him and Mars. "Well, for your case, it might be a little more beneficial. If you add a percentage of speed to someone that's already fast, the increase will be much more for someone fast than someone slow, like adding 20kph(kilometers per hour) to 100kph, compared to adding 2kph to 10kph." Hild told her grandson.  
  
"That's my idea," Zazu replied.  
  
"Do remember, at your age you can only master three combat spells, like Zarah. No turning back until you reach my age."  
  
No one knew her age, but she was reputed to be older than any demons in the realm. That is a long time to wait to expand anyone's inventory of combat spells.  
  
"Yes. I'm willing to learn it."  
  
"Okay, listen to me," the incantations then begin to form in his mind.  
  
Free my mind, as free as the wind, Sooth my body, and make me calm; Feel thy time, for actions are bind,  
Embed to my mind, imbue into my body;  
Grasp the time, and control over it!  
  
After inciting the words, his vision blurred and he felt a little drowsy. He looked at his grandmother, but her vision was distorted. He felt alarmed.  
  
"Relax, time flows around you in a different 'speed' now," she told him. "In a few moments your vision will clear up, and everything around you might seem to slow down. Since you just learned this spell, you might not notice any difference yet."  
  
However, Zazu could feel that the world was a little slower.  
  
Hild conjured out a stopwatch with two decimal points to its seconds and activated it. "Okay, focus on this watch for a while."  
  
Zazu focused, but couldn't see the seconds were ticking any slower.  
  
"Okay, now let go of your powers, and looked at the watch again."  
  
Zazu did so, and the drowsiness came again. After a while, he opened his eyes, and looked at the stopwatch. The length of a second still felt the same.  
  
Hild then touched her forehead into his. She stayed there for a while, before raising her head again.  
  
"Very impressive, your 'world' was sped up by 11 percent. Beginners who learn this spell usually gain an increase of around 4 to 5 percent. Maybe it will be beneficial to you after all."  
  
A few moments later, Zazu waved his grandmother goodbye.  
  
Zarah met him at the entrance to the pentagram. She looked a little weird. Perhaps she was bored of waiting for him?  
  
"Well, start packing up your things and get prepared to go back to your home world," muttered a stone-faced Zarah.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
That's the end of chapter 6. Finally, Zazu will return to earth.  
  
Note: About the virginity issue, it is a very important thing here in my country. A very high percentage of females here are virgins before they were married. Therefore I hope you understand why Zazu treasured his virginity so much. Even through he is a male. :) 


	7. Chapter 7 Hello, auntie

Chapter 7: Hello, auntie.  
  
Zazu packed his things as was ready to go in half an hour. He didn't have much anyway; among them are his toiletries, his clothes and a few other things. After packing them into a small bag, he was ready to go. He left his 'so-called' pentium-10 computer at his room in Vanagdrassil, only to wait for a suitable place for him to stay.  
  
Zarah taught him a passive spell (a passive spell is a spell that is continuously activated in the background) called 'translate thy words'. It gave him an easy way around compared to understanding Japanese manually, because it would take weeks for him to master even the basics. All his prior knowledge of Japan came from the manga's and the anime's that he had read or seen.  
  
Furthermore, he would not be used to the new cultures that await him when he reaches Japan later. The season, the climate, the food, and many other things will be new to him. He would really need to be open-minded to adapt quickly to the new environment. Furthermore, how does Nekomi Tech University taught its students? He heard of students in Japan attempting suicide due to failed exams. (Writers note: No offense meant) That made him worry whether if he could catch up to the other students in the university or not.  
  
"Oh yeah, how am I going to get my money over there?" he asked Zarah.  
  
"Simple, you will have an instant account with enough money in it for you to buy an island," replied Zarah.  
  
Zazu gulped. "No thanks, all I need is enough money to get me by. I don't want to be spoiled."  
  
"Fine with me then, it's proposed by your grandmother anyway."  
  
Zarah then suddenly gave a very innocent look at her face with puppy eyes. "In that case, can you transfer a few billon yen to me? Please?" Both of her hands were cupped upward, and smiling mischievously at him.  
  
"No, you must live like a normal student anyway."  
  
"Please?" a softer voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" an even softer voice.  
  
"No!" Zazu replied loudly.  
  
"Damn you!" Zarah broke her innocent look and throw a huge fireball at him.  
  
This time, Zazu was caught off guard by her sudden change of behavior.  
  
After fixing him from the burned portions of his body, Zarah materialized his new set of clothes and his bag. It was a standard blue jeans and a white T-shirt for him to wear. It was probably the 30th new set of clothes she made for him.  
  
"Zarah, how about you? How are you going to look like in human form?"  
  
Zarah smiled and began her transformation process. Energy began to twist and twirl around her. Zarah focused as she rearranged the structure of the molecules in the air around her and form them into fabric. The light was quite bright that Zazu had to close his eyes.  
  
Ten seconds later, the light dimmed and a girl popped out into view.  
  
"Oh my demon!" Zazu said to himself. "She looks really good!"  
  
Zarah looked like a 20 year old female that came from western countries. She had slightly bluish eyes and a fair complexion. Zarah was still the same height, around five feet plus, or about 3 inches shorter than him. However, she looked more timid compared to her demonic form. She had short brown hair that was slightly shorter than shoulder-length, with the ends curled outward slightly. She looked weak and timid, perhaps around 45kg. She wore a yellow skirt that reached knee length. And finally, that face.  
  
A guy could become dizzy looking at it.  
  
Zarah caught Zazu staring at her. She smiled, "Why Zazu, never taught I could look so nice?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Zazu replied, semi-hypnotized. "You cutest girl I ever met."  
  
Zarah was taken aback. She was expecting him to say she was the most striking, beautiful, enchanting or enthralling female he ever met or something like that.  
  
"Uh.... Thanks," she blushed.  
  
"Yeah sure," Zazu said, blushing too. He didn't know he could be that brave to say something like that too her.  
  
A moment of silence was in the air.  
  
"One thing through," Zazu suddenly chirped in.  
  
"What? Am I too beautiful to be a mortal female?" Zarah boasted.  
  
"Remove the wings and fangs."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The wings attached to your head and the fangs in your mouth. A female would look weird with those two things attached to her."  
  
"I don't want too! It'll make me look less beautiful and cute if I remove them!" Zarah sulked.  
  
"But you'll look like an alien!" Zazu chirped in.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Another fireball came from Zarah, but blocked by Zazu. He anticipated something would be coming when he started to comment on her looks.  
  
"Argh! Now I'm in a bad mood. First I can't keep my looks and now I can't bully you. I'm outta here!" Zarah opened a portal and teleported away.  
  
(Focus to Zarah, alone)  
  
Zarah was in a private place.  
  
"I really need to practice again. All this babysitting on Zazu is really dropping my combat capability. I might be dropped out of second- class demoness if this continues on. Am I addicted to taking care of that idiot? Damn-you! Damn-you! Damn-you!"  
  
Her ranting about Zazu went on for a while, until...  
  
"You looked really cute......."  
  
"Uh, him again," Zarah flash backed to that voice, "Well, he is kind of right through. I had never seen normal people on earth with fangs and wings. Anyway, I will have a lot of people to manipulate, control and play with later in Japan. Hehehe...." Zarah giggled evilly.  
  
"I never know that copying Selphie from that stupid mortal game named Final Fantasy 8 could be so useful after all."  
  
(Focus to Zazu, alone)  
  
"Man, can't she even take any advice? I do care about her after all. She really has a lack of understanding and patience." Zazu sulked.  
  
"I guess it my fault after all; I never really minded about a how pretty a girl can be." Maybe he should show her some human female pictures later. Then she'll understand what he is saying.  
  
"Geez, I really don't know what shall I do. I like a girl that has a nice attitude and a little quiet. I didn't even mind the look of my dream girl. But she has nothing like that! Sometimes, her acting really pisses me off! Sometimes I feel like she's pushing me away from ever wanting to court her at all!"  
  
(Zarah came back to see Zazu later)  
  
She gave him a briefcase, and told him it was all the details they needed to study as exchange students later. He opened it, and saw his and Zarah's traveling documents, identification cards, and every single forgery he needed to enter the country as an exchange student. It was perfect.  
  
The documents says that he comes from Malaysia, a student studying in Chemical Engineering, currently in a fourth year bachelors degree (equivalent to third year in Japan, I think) and currently will be taking a student exchange program in Nekomi Tech for one whole complete year. For Zarah, it says that she is an exchange student that came from Canada, and taking a course in Mechanical Engineering, third year.  
  
One thing that kept making him feel weird through: Why did his grandmother wanted to send him to Japan? Well, at least she didn't send him to a country in war or something like that though. He was very open-minded. Joining a club named AIESEC in his university help him much to be more open- minded and accepting to other peoples cultures and societies.  
  
He shouldn't worry like what he did earlier. In fact, he should see it as an opportunity to experience other people's cultures and lifestyles.  
  
Zarah opened up a portal. It was opened up near a secluded area behind the university. This time it was only a meter off the ground. He easily jumped down to the soft grassland.  
  
"Time for a new life," Zazu muttered.  
  
(Focus to Hild)  
  
"This will be interesting." Hild taught. Adding Zazu and Zarah towards helping Mara out in dealing with the three goddesses and that mortal are perfect. First, she could get rid of Zazu's problems with staying in hell. Two, she could get him to start practicing his skills as a demon with some 'examples' in earth. Three, maybe the goddesses could get into real trouble this time when Zazu and Zarah helped Mara.  
  
Two goddess, two demoness and two hybrids. Perfect.  
  
One thing though: Zazu didn't know she has plans for him. It is a plan that will fit his legacy well.  
  
"Hahaha... I'm so smart!" Hild laughed to herself.  
  
Her subjects looked at her as if she was crazy. But when she stared at them, they are back to their normal duties.  
  
(Back to Zazu and Zarah)  
  
Registration at the new university was done without any problems. Zazu pondered why the person who took care of his papers looked so angry with them both. Did anyone piss him off before this?  
  
Zazu looked at Zarah. She was also acting weird. She seemed to be extra careful with her surroundings as if she will be ambushed or attack by someone. Don't she realized that there are only mortals around there?  
  
After the registration, Zazu told Zarah that they should find a place to stay with a permanent address. Zarah asked him why; since they could simply 'make' a house somewhere near the university. He later then told him that they should find a real apartment to stay and rent so the university officials will not suspect them later.  
  
Since they will start school tomorrow on Tuesday, they started off to find a new home. After only a few hours, they found a place. It was easy because Zarah hacked into the communication systems around Japan and used them efficiently. She wanted to change all the television channels to porn and create a lot of havoc through, but caution from the three goddesses that lived near their area stopped her.  
  
After making arrangements with the landlord, they rented two rooms that are beside each other in the apartment.  
  
Zarah then called Zazu over to her room. She informed him of the three goddesses that lived in an abandoned temple named Belldandy, Urd and Skuld. She told him that there was a mortal named Kenichi that lives with them. She also told him that Belldandy and Kenichi studies in the same university with them and at the same year too.  
  
However, the most surprising news was Zarah told Zazu that Urd was his aunt, and the sister to his mother.  
  
Finally, she also told him that he should start practicing his skills (i.e. causing trouble) with the three goddesses.  
  
In return, Zazu told her about lifestyles of being a woman on earth. Among them are some of the lifestyles of normal human females, such as why a woman would sometime do this kind of things and that, in his perspective. Zarah listened to Zazu carefully, and can't stop wondering why humans on earth are so dumb to do so many useless and stupid things repetitively.  
  
After his explanation, Zarah taught Zazu on how he should become more sensitive towards any aura projected by godlike beings. She didn't want him to become mincemeat if he accidentally bumped into the three goddesses.  
  
"You must feel your surrounding more, Zazu. You can't depend on your five senses all the time."  
  
Zazu concentrated, but he still can't feel anything.  
  
"Try to ignore your other senses for now, hear nothing, see nothing, and feel nothing."  
  
He did, and he picked up something. He sensed an aura from a godlike being. He couldn't determine the distance. "Who is that?" he asked Zarah.  
  
"Good. You are actually sensing a goddess named Urd. She is probably drunk again. She is currently being fetched back by her friend to the temple. It is a real mistake showing her aura like that. Any demonic being that took advantage of the situation could attack her. She has immense powers though; I won't recommend you fighting her yet, and however sober she is."  
  
"Furthermore, I'm currently shielding us both from their detection, so don't give sudden bursts of demonic energy or they might detect it."  
  
Zazu then suggested to Zarah that he would try to change to his god form later with the assistance of Angi-Dev. Maybe their opposite forms will cancel each other's auras off.  
  
Zarah continued on teaching him on how to refine his senses until night came.  
  
Zazu's stomach rumbled.  
  
"Well, Zarah, lets go find a place to eat," Zazu suggested.  
  
"Nah, you go on by yourself. I don't need them anyway. Your partial mortal form needs it, but I'm a pure demonic being, so it's pointless."  
  
"Nah, come on. Wouldn't it be really weird in the university if people never see you eating?" Zazu persuaded.  
  
"You're probably right," and she followed him.  
  
Zazu knew that it was not the case. If people noticed that she was not eating, she could simply make an excuse that she only eats at home anyway.  
  
Actually, he wanted to take her out for dinner. He wouldn't make any real moves yet, but he just wanted to know her more. He was still pondering on whether he should court her or not.  
  
After locating a suitable food stall, Zazu ordered two bowls of ramen for both of them to eat. (Ramen - Japanese noodles)  
  
"You have to hold the chopsticks like this," Zazu told Zarah.  
  
"Whatever." Zarah was frustrated at the inability to pick up the noodles with the two long pieces of plastic that she was holding.  
  
"Calm down, and don't give up."  
  
"Argh! Stupid piece of equipment!" and snapped the chopsticks into two. People looked at them, some smiled, but some laughed at Zarah incapability to handle the chopsticks. Zarah seemed to boil on the seat.  
  
"Never mind, come on, let's go back," Zazu calmed Zarah down, before she decides to fry every single mortal that is eating in the stall. It seems like he didn't achieve anything from the dinner today.  
  
Both of them went back to sleep in their respective rooms. Zazu didn't mentioned goodnight to her, because he's afraid that she might hit him again for being soft and nice at her.  
  
What he didn't know was Zarah had begun to get used to his earthen attitudes already.  
  
(Introduction of new character – a demon named Sebarah [pronounced Sae-Ba- Rah])  
  
Senior first class Demon Sebarah, ranked 4 in the demonic army, eyed upon one of the female souls that was condemned to hell. She was in a state of stupor like pain already, and he could not make her experience his torture anymore. Her brain was burned out. He tortured her in all sexually ways unimaginable, which was highly praised by his demonic counterparts. The bad side is that now he had to call the demonic doctors for the 'torture treatment' again, where the mentality of the victim is restored sufficiently enough, so it could experience pain again.  
  
Well known for his sexual desires, and ways to either torture the opposite sex, most of the demonesses avoided him. He was considered as 'no fun' to play with. It's only 'his way', and not any of 'her way'.  
  
A few unfortunates did fall into his clutches. Even the 'corrupted' mind of a demoness, which could stand against a lot of torture and pain, needed demonic treatment after he had his way on them.  
  
However, he was getting bored. He needed more excitement and more praises from his demonic counterparts.  
  
And so to happen, two sisters seem to fit exactly into his tastes.  
  
He heard of the two sisters that took out the god named Mars recently. Both of them gained popularity fast in the underworld. Many demons wanted to tame the sisters to be under them. It would prove nice to your image if you could control and manipulate a demoness that could take out a god like Mars. Furthermore, both of them have very alluring bodies that will make other demons extremely jealous of you, if you could get even one of them.  
  
He heard that many went to try the prettier one among the sisters. The elder one named Mara, was taught to be an easier one to tame since she is just an office demoness in charge of wrecking peoples' wishes. However, not many could outwit the demoness. Many demons fell into her trap, and were either being pulled along to her wills unwillingly or was shamed upon as a failure.  
  
The smaller sister had a different story. She was well known to either maim the most 'important' parts of anyone that tried to court her or simply kill the demon outright. No games. No talk. Expect her weapons blazing or fireballs flying as the answer to your advances. This sister was a playgirl no too long ago. However, a recent assignment to a demon made her change her playful attitude.  
  
The two sisters are hard targets. He wanted both of them, but he knew it would be a futile attempt. One must come at a time.  
  
So happens that one of them ranked lower than him in the military.  
  
After checking into the Vanagdrassil database, he found something that made him grin from ear to ear.  
  
Zarah was on earth with a babysitting job. There will be no other demons after her. Furthermore, her only assistance would only be a new demon that would have no combat experience at all.  
  
She is all his to play with.  
  
(Night time, Zazu)  
  
Zazu summoned Angi-Dev out.  
  
"Angi-Dev, what do you think of Zarah?"  
  
Angi-Dev replied that Zarah is a very beautiful girl, but with a hot- tempered manner behind it. However, she has her soft spot sometimes.  
  
"I know, like that night after I shouted at her. I didn't know I could make her cry like that. It makes me feel a little guilty."  
  
Angi-Dev then taunted Zazu that he has a crush for her.  
  
"You know me, huh?"  
  
His companion nodded. The devil/angle than suggested that he let Zarah to get used to the environment in earth first. That might soften her up.  
  
"Yeah, but did you see the chopsticks?"  
  
Angi-Dev nodded, but replied that he shouldn't be so choosy about the girl that he wants. Angi-Dev also told him that if he was too fussy, then how is he going to accept anyone to his heart? His companion then told him to accept Zarah for what she is.  
  
"Then I should mind all the times she accidentally pushed me away?"  
  
His companion then told him to follow his heart more than his brain.  
  
"I guess you are right. I need to be more open-minded about the girl that I liked. I'm still worried about it through."  
  
Angi-Dev told him to relax and told him to try it anyway. What he could lose? His companion told him that he will warn him if Zarah only wants to manipulate him to her wills only.  
  
"Thanks. You are a true companion to me."  
  
His companion said that he was welcomed, and then hugged him as a sign of comfort.  
  
"Ugh, how many times I must tell you not to hug me like that?" The last thing Zazu wanted is a companion that is gay. Having a companion that is 'attached to his back' that is 'attached' to him will be a major nightmare for him.  
  
His companion laughed off the matter, and assured Zazu that he shouldn't worry about it at all. His companion said that the tendency to hug him comes from his companion's angelic side.  
  
"Fine, so are you going to tell me how to permanently supply Yagdrassil's power to me while turning Vanagdrassil's power off?"  
  
After a brief explanation of what to do, Zazu began his transformation.  
  
His companion told him to 'feel' the power from Yagdrassil. Yagdrassil's power is warm and claming, while Vanagdrassil's power is icy and chaotic. Sensing them both and shutting one of them while accepting the other one will change his form completely to the other side.  
  
Floating about one foot in the air, energy began to twirl around Zazu. Beginning from his legs, the mist twirled higher and higher until it completely encircled his whole body. For a moment, he was shining white, and the room was bathed in a holy glow. Long shadows marked the opposite sides of the objects that blocked his glow.  
  
After a while, the glow settled down. Zazu went to look at his image in a mirror.  
  
The two purple marks that formed a 'V' on his forehead were gone. Instead, a purple rectangle formed on his forehead. Similar but smaller marks appeared on the sides of his cheeks.  
  
Zazu smiled. Zarah should we very surprised now, when she suddenly sensed a god beside her room.  
  
"Zarah should be barging through the door any moment," Zazu told Angi-Dev. His companion laughed and agreed.  
  
KRUNCH!!!!  
  
Instead, Zarah came barging through the wall between their rooms.  
  
He was right on one thing through, she was surprised.  
  
"Like my new look?" Zazu asked Zarah.  
  
"Well, I will usually begin with my wings swinging intending to chop the limbs off the being that is projecting out an aura like that," Zarah threatened playfully. "Other than that, I think they are fine," said Zarah. "You are very amazing through, capable of doing something like that."  
  
"Well, I hope you will respect me and understand me more then."  
  
"Understand? Maybe. Respect? Wait till I become a goddess," jeered Zarah. That means never to him.  
  
"Thanks," Zazu said in thankful mood.  
  
"What? Didn't you get my insult?" Zarah was puzzled.  
  
"I know, but I'm thankful to you for trying to understand me more," said a soft voice.  
  
"Uh," a pause. "That's fine, I don't mind," she waved him off, trying to hide her blush.  
  
"Well, goodnight, as what mortals say here," said Zarah.  
  
Now that surprised Zazu. Perhaps she was not that ignorant and crude after all.  
  
"Goodnight to you too. Sweet dreams!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!"  
  
That resulted in a fireball coming at his face. The fireball was deflected, but not before making a good sized hole in the apartment wall.  
  
"Zarah! You have to patch that up! Humans will notice that something will be weird if they see a hole in the wall like that!"  
  
Disturbed by that order, Zarah patched up the wall and went back to her room. She decided to ignore Zazu for the rest of the day.  
  
(Tuesday, first day to attend classes)  
  
Zarah, woke up suddenly in the morning, panting and sweating.  
  
Zarah had a sweet dream.  
  
"Oh my demon! I really don't like those kinds of dreams." Zarah dreamed that she was hugged by someone, and that person gave a very nice feeling to her heart.  
  
"I really hate sweet dreams! They make you happy for a while but they are not real! At least you are thankful when you realized that a nightmare isn't real!" Zarah sulked to herself.  
  
It took her less that half a minute to change her attire and get ready for school. After waiting for Zazu to get himself ready (which was extremely slow for her, because he was doing it the mortal way), she opened a portal, and send them both to NTU.  
  
(NTU)  
  
The classes were dull. The lecturers taught very primitive subjects to her. The students were all really stupid too, as they have nothing to do other then keep asking her the same questions over and over again. Furthermore, the males kept looking at her body too. All she got was irritation.  
  
She met Zazu later in class, in a subject called environmental engineering. It was attended by all forth year and third year students taking different courses.  
  
Then her dread comes true.  
  
A powerful being entered the hall. She emitted a strong godlike aura. It made her cringe, ready for combat.  
  
Belldandy, a first class goddess, had just entered the hall.  
  
(Focus to Belldandy and Kenichi)  
  
Belldandy and Kenichi approached the new pair of exchange students that everyone was talking about in her class. Belldandy sensed something was weird about this couple, but she couldn't pinpoint what it is.  
  
"Hello there. My name is Kenichi and she is Belldandy. May know what your names are?" Kenichi extended out his hand, followed by Belldandy.  
  
Kenichi shake both of their hands, followed by Bellandy.  
  
Belldandy experienced a moment of shock when she shook Zazu's hand.  
  
He was a god! What is he doing here posing as a student in NTU like her?  
  
Belldandy taught cast to Zazu, "May I know what a fellow god like you doing over here? It is nice to know that there are more than the three holy beings on earth."  
  
Zazu replied, while opening a sub-channel to Zarah, so she could her what he was speaking with Belldandy too. "Hello, I'm a new god, and I'm over here on earth as an earth trainee god. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, and your friend is?" Belldandy extended a hand to shake Zarah's hands, but was refused.  
  
"Uh, my name is Zarah, thank you" a stumbling voice replied.  
  
"She's kind of shy," Belldandy said to Zazu. "You know, overcoming your shyness is the first step in making more friends," Belldandy smiled to Zarah.  
  
"Well, I don't need advices!" a taught-casted reply came. That reply shocked Belldandy a lot. She was a demoness! What are a god and a demoness doing on earth here side by side? A godlike being and a demonlike being, so close to each other was unheard of. Yet they were sitting beside each other in a mortal's class. Are they here because of her?  
  
"What are the both of you doing here?" Belldandy asked both of them mentally, alarmed.  
  
"What I've said is true; we are trainees here on earth. However, the thing about me being side by side with a demoness is a completely different story," the reply came from Zazu.  
  
Belldandy could sense fear emitting from Zarah, as the demoness was probably second or a third class demoness, way lower than her power she held.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, if you don't mean any harm to the beings around here," Belldandy assured the demoness.  
  
"That's fine with me. Just don't get in our way and we won't get in yours," a short reply came from Zarah.  
  
Kenichi was looking at Belldandy's face. She had a serious and alarmed one. Furthermore, she was in a deadlocked silence with the two new students. Something was not right here.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm a missing anything here?" Kenichi butted in, breaking the silence.  
  
"I'll explain everything to you later, Kenichi," Belldandy assured him.  
  
Zazu suddenly said something, "Oh yeah, Urd live with the both of you, right? May I go and visit her later? Is it fine after this class?"  
  
"Yeah, that will be fine," Belldandy answered. "However, I'm not sure about your partner here," she threw a sideways glance at Zarah.  
  
Zarah seemed to be fired up, but Zazu took control of the situation, "Don't worry about her. I can assure you that she won't do anything bad to your household."  
  
"Furthermore, she is not capable to compete with you after all, right?" Zazu assured Belldandy.  
  
"OOW!" Zazu screamed as Zarah stepped on his foot.  
  
"Ok. She can come," Belldandy replied.  
  
(After a day at NTU)  
  
Zarah and Zazu followed Belldandy into a storeroom, which had a big mirror there. Belldandy grabbed a hold of Zazu's hand, which in turn grabbed Zarah's hand.  
  
As they exited the mirror, Belldandy floated outwards, while Zazu stumbled and fell to the floor. He banged his nose hard on it.  
  
"OW!" He moaned.  
  
Of course, Zarah came down on him a few moments later, and adding another impact on his head. Zazu broke his nose on the spot.  
  
"Another of my unlucky days," Zazu moaned.  
  
That is just seconds before someone shouted, "Skuld Mark II Fusion Bombs!"  
  
"Skuld, stop that, they are our guest," Belldandy told her sister.  
  
It was too late.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Urgh" That was all that Zazu could voice out from his mouth.  
  
(A few moments later)  
  
Belldandy finished healing Zazu and Zarah.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm not used to a demoness being in our house," Skuld apologized to Zazu and Zarah. "Please forgive me," the puppy eyes came.  
  
Of course who could stand against that look?  
  
Zazu forgave her on the spot.  
  
However, Zarah gave Skuld a fireball. It turned her black.  
  
"Apology accepted," Zarah replied.  
  
"BAKA!" as the bombs began to churn out from the little girl's uniform.  
  
"Everyone, stop this nonsense!" Belldandy said in a lond voice, enough to keep Skuld under control.  
  
"But onee-sama! She fireballed me!" Skuld sulked. (Onee-sama means big sister in Japaneese)  
  
"What's all this noise? The brat giving problems again?" a deeper voice came from one of the rooms.  
  
A sexy woman came out, wearing a white dress, and deeply tanned with silver hair.  
  
"Hello Urd, this are our guests, Zarah and Zazu," Belldandy introduced them to Urd.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you, especially this charming young adult," Urd turned to Zazu, which made him blush.  
  
Urd's attention at Zazu made Zarah jealous.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Zarah said in a loud and sharp voice, which broke of Urd's gaze on Zazu.  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you too," Zazu replied.  
  
A pause before he continued,  
  
"Auntie."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
End of chapter 7.  
  
I'm currently doing my practical training as a university course now, so the next few chapters will be a little slow coming.  
  
And yes, I'm a fan of the final fantasy series. I have played all the versions except the ones related to the playstation 2 console.  
  
Do hope you enjoy it my novel.  
  
Any comments, please mail to ytszazu@hotmail.com 


	8. Chapter 8 The courtship of Zarah

Chapter 8: The courtship of Zarah.  
  
Belldandy's, Urd's, Skuld's and Keiichi's mouth were still gaping when the reader of this fan-fic decided to start reading this chapter.  
  
"Wha... What are you talking about?" Urd stammered. "I don't like any surprises like this."  
  
"Yes, I know this is a little surprising. I never even knew my mother herself, let alone that she has a sister like you," replied Zazu.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't believe this. If your talking crap to me boy, I swear I will give you a shock of your life," threatened Urd. A ball of lightning appeared on her right palm.  
  
"Calm down, Urd. I would like to hear what he has to say," Belldandy said.  
  
"Yes, please listen to my explanation first. I hope you will find it interesting," continued Zazu.  
  
"Fine, you can try to lie all you want! But you can't convince me!" taunted Urd.  
  
"Geez, like mother, like daughter. She is still partially a demoness in her heart," replied Zazu.  
  
"What! How did you know about this?"  
  
Zazu began his long story, from the part where Hild and Kami-Sama had two daughters, until when he himself discovered his true identity.  
  
"Well, that's a nice story, but you can't convince me. I've been living for 250000 year already, how you expect me to believe something like that?" Urd crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine," Zarah suddenly butted in. "Show me your angle, Urd."  
  
"What?" Urd replied.  
  
Zarah's remark stroked Zazu's mind with an idea. He added, "Show me your angle, and you will understand much more later."  
  
"Big sister, you need to convince yourself that you don't have a sister, right?" Skuld added in. She was not convinced too.  
  
Hesitating for a while, Urd finally submitted to their request and summoned out her angle, World of Elegance. The angle floated out from Urd's back, and stunned Zarah on the spot. World of Elegance looked like a mirror image that has been split into two, but with each side in a total contrast towards each other. For example, one of her hands was black, while the other was white.  
  
"Okay, start lying," Urd added.  
  
"I don't need too," Zazu replied.  
  
Zazu summoned Angi-Dev out, which appeared with black silky wings, fully spread open behind him.  
  
Urd's, Keiichi's, Belldandy's, and Skuld's mouth were ajar again for a few seconds.  
  
"Impossible, I taught that I was the only hybrid throughout the entire time of my life. How could my mother keep this from me? That demoness!!!," evidently, Urd doesn't like her mother much.  
  
"Calm down, big sister," Belldandy said, grabbing Urd's hand. "Give her time," Belldandy continued, speaking to Zazu and Zarah.  
  
"You are such a pathetic goddess, Urd. Can't you just accept the fact?" Zarah suddenly cut in.  
  
That snapped Urd out of her trance. She threw a lightning bolt at Zarah immediately afterwards.  
  
Of course, Zarah replied with a fireball herself. The resulting impact from the two forms of energy blew half the dining hall apart.  
  
Belldandy immediately grabbed Urd's hand, while Zazu did the same the Zarah.  
  
"No one calls me pathetic!" Urd shouted at Zarah.  
  
"Well, you are, because you are blinded by your own history and believes!" replied Zarah.  
  
"Stop this hostile act immediately!" Belldandy shouted. Evidentially, she was well practiced with controlling feuds. Belldandy formed a powerful barrier to prevent the hostile females from lashing at each other further.  
  
(While they were fighting, note that two characters in the story wasn't given much attention)  
  
Angi-Dev was admiring World of Elegance. To him, she was the most beautiful angle he had ever seen. (It was his first anyway) He admired her contrasting complexity of the left and right portions of her body. They were so uniquely matched to each other. And with such a hot body to go with it!  
  
World of Elegance was thinking of the same too. She had rarely seen male angles, because Urd rarely summoned her out when she was busy having fun with the gods. She wanted to know Angi-Dev more. Perhaps if she showed a 'little' more of 'some' of her parts, she'll get him to be hooked to her.  
  
World of Elegance extended a tendril out towards Angi-Dev, which he tried to touch it. Angi-Dev tried hard. If he could reach her, he could communicate openly with her then. However, Urd was too far from Zazu that World of Elegance couldn't reach Angi-Dev.  
  
Skuld noticed the incident that was happening between Zazu's and Urd's angles.  
  
"Ahem!" Skuld said loudly. "May I have everyone attention please?"  
  
All sentient beings turned toward the young goddess.  
  
"See what Zazu's angle and World of Elegance are doing."  
  
Of course Zazu and Urd couldn't see what was happening behind their backs, but the others saw it perfectly well.  
  
World of Elegance had extended a tendril towards Angi-Dev. He was trying desperately to touch it with his wing, but not successfully.  
  
"Do you know what they are doing?" Keiichi asked Belldandy.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think they are attracted to each other. Cases where angles are attracted to each other are rather unheard of," replied Belldandy.  
  
"Move closer both of you," ordered Skuld.  
  
Zazu moved closer to his aunt, until they are nearly at arms distance.  
  
Then something enthralling happened.  
  
Angi-Dev had touched World of Elegance. In the beginning, it was only his hand. But as time passes, World of Elegance and Angi-Dev seemed to have shifted into cloudy forms of themselves. The two groups of clouds began to touch and interact with each other. 'Wisps' or 'clouds' from one angle flowed and mixed around with 'clouds' from the other angle. It was like looking at a white cloud and a black cloud that accidentally collided with each other.  
  
Angi-Dev and World of Elegance were having the time of their lives. Millions of conversations flow between the two angels within the matter of seconds. Angi-Dev learned all about World of Elegance exploits with her master. From the time how World of Elegance felt when Urd shunned her off, to how trapped she felt when Urd turned into the lord of Destruction, and how she felt when she was singing beside Urd. Angi-Dev didn't have much to tell World of Elegance, but he was all for her.  
  
The whirling forms were mixed together for nearly half an hour. Eventually, Angi-Dev and World of Elegance materialized into their solid forms. Both of them are smiling and eyeing each other after the incident.  
  
"Interesting, do you think they like each other?" Zazu asked Zarah.  
  
"How in the world I know what is the meaning of like?" Zarah replied back.  
  
"Well, what I meant by they liked each other is that when both of them begin to develop fondness towards each other. It is not the normal condition when two people meet and just say hi to each other. It is more than that," Zazu tried to explain.  
  
Belldandy added in, "It's the beginning where two people begin to think about each other more than usual. For example, you begin to think about what he thinks about you, how is his life faring, and etc."  
  
"Well in demonic terms, like means that you develop a 'wanting' towards the other companion. You want to dominate your partner to give yourself something, either in terms of companionship or pleasure. It is far fetched from your terms," Zarah said.  
  
"It's more than that Zarah, when you like someone, you began to think what you can do to make your partner feel happy or comforted," Zazu replied.  
  
"But I want pleasure from the one I like," Zarah defended herself.  
  
"The meaning of 'like' is more than that, you should see what humans do more often," Zazu continued.  
  
"Well, it's all Greek to me," Zarah ended the conversation. Indicating she was not interested in the topic further.  
  
Angi-Dev squirmed, when he felt the frustrations emitting from his master.  
  
"Well," Zazu sighed. "Aunt Urd, I don't know how to convince you further."  
  
"I'll think about it," replied Urd. "It's all new to me. Speaking about that, maybe you want to know your 'aunt' more tonight?" She eyed mischievously at Zazu.  
  
"Er, no thanks. I'm having someone else in my taughts." Zazu replied.  
  
Then chaos came again.  
  
"Hahaha! Big sister, you are such a loser!" Skuld laughed at Urd.  
  
"What?" Urd began fuming.  
  
""Even your angle got a companion compared with you now. Hehehe."  
  
"You Brat!"  
  
That triggered another round of explosions within the temple.  
  
(Focus to Sebarah)  
  
"Ah... Earth. Still so uncorrupted," Sebarah said as he exited out of his traveling mechanism, grocery bills.  
  
"Eek!" a woman screamed when something popped out at her face when she was reviewing her bills.  
  
"Nothing better than something to refresh my body after teleporting," Sebarah said, eyeing the helpless woman evilly.  
  
The woman's screams were heard by her husband, which was murdered immediately. After having his time while the heartbroken woman was crying and stupefied, he sent her to join her husband in the afterlife.  
  
"Ahhh, just what I need before I began my hunt."  
  
He went off to pick Zarah's demonic trail. In a short time, he picked up her scent, which was insanely alluring to him.  
  
It wouldn't be too long before he found her.  
  
(Focus back to Zarah and the rest at the temple)  
  
Zarah teleported Zazu away from the temple because she was bored with all the 'fireworks' that is happening at the temple. It was all noise and chaotic, something which she didn't like much. How she wished to be in the Alps again. She cringed when she remembered that her favorite place was burned up and riddled with scars from the recent battle with Mars.  
  
After wishing goodnight with Zazu, Zarah went to her head thinking of the recent events that had happened recently.  
  
What Belldandy and Zazu said didn't make much sense to her at all. You like that particular demon because he has special qualities that make you attracted to him. Why in Vanagdrassil would you help someone just because you like him? You don't owe that demon any favors by simply just liking him. So why bother with it?  
  
What did Zazu mean by helping someone that you like? Did he mean that that particular demoness would like him if he helps her? She definitely wouldn't develop an attraction to Zazu if he decided to be the knight shining armor coming to rescue her.  
  
On second taught, make that the suicidal knight in shining armor. He was definitely plain stupid to defend her against Mars when he doesn't even knew his true abilities. Why in the world would he risk his life just to rescue someone like her who gave him nothing except problems and pain?  
  
A smart demon would simply run away to save his ass.  
  
Yet, Zazu's not a pure demon. He was a breed of demon, god and human. Sometimes, his undemonic attitude really pissed her off, yet sometimes she felt his attitude to be comforting.  
  
That hug he gave that day....  
  
Zarah suddenly shook her head hard.  
  
Sigh, him again. Why her thoughts always accidentally end up with Zazu? This was probably the tenth time she wondered why her taught ended up with him. He must have brain washed her when she was weak at that day when he hugged her.  
  
"Arrgggghhh..." she shook her head again. "He is too stupidly damned innocent to do that!" she said out loud.  
  
"Oops..." she hoped that Zazu on the other room beside hers wouldn't hear it.  
  
"Huh?", Zarah suddenly was puzzled. Since when did she worry whether Zazu heard her offensive remarks at him or not?  
  
Beings that are not demonic in nature are so hard to predict. They use their brains too much on every single thing.  
  
Finally, everything snapped into her mind.  
  
"Zazu..." her eyes went unfocused. "You idiot, how could you like a demoness like me?"  
  
"After all the terrible things I did to you. Why? I definitely was pushing you away from me."  
  
"I think I want more comfort from him..." Zarah said.  
  
"However, I think I should wait until he comes yapping to my lap like a dog before I should even consider to give any affection to him." However much Zazu liked her, she was still a demoness.  
  
The next few days of university life was normal to them both. Zazu tried to start a few conversations with Zarah, which she sometimes replied.  
  
However, what Zarah wanted from Zazu (pleading for her affection) ended up completely the opposite.  
  
Zarah had many problems with the people around her. She heard many students were gossiping a lot of bad things behind her back, and nearly none of them came to approach her. What she heard was she is a selfish person, unfriendly, loathing and many other negative things.  
  
Not that she minded it much, because that's what she should be.  
  
But the worst thing is when she had to cooperate with several other students to do a specific project assigned by her lecturer. The students refused to share anything with her. How could they do that! She knew that the students were sharing information among themselves, but why they deliberately refused to share the information with her?  
  
Belldandy was another problem. Every time she wanted to play a trick at someone or simply release her anger on some student that she hated, Belldandy seemed to sense her doing and would be coming with a counter spell to her spell every time. Not to mention the more powerful goddess blocked her efforts to steal the students' notes and memories so that she could simply copy them to her book. She needed them to pass up to the lecturer that was way dumber than her.  
  
Zarah often received mental projections from Belldandy saying that she should 'earn' her own marks by studying them herself.  
  
But she is earning her own marks! She has to copy them from people's minds and notes by herself!  
  
In the end, Zarah went to Zazu many times asking him to share his notes with her. (She couldn't concentrate in class). Other than that, Zarah often asked him about the lifestyles of human females so that she won't be suspected that she was something out of the ordinary human being. Sometimes, she also asked him why the humans in her class tend to develop those kind of offensive thoughts about her.  
  
She learned something humans called friendship there, where people shared a bond that was strong enough that people are willing to communicate willingly enough with each other without much hesitation. It was something very new to her. The only time she ever experienced that thing was with her sister in Vanagdrassil. Other than that, no one ever cared about making this kind of relationships with her over there.  
  
So, is that's the term she should use with the relationship she have with Zazu now?  
  
Somewhere deep inside her heart, she began to develop a 'wanting' for him. Zazu, the demon that was too innocent to be classified as a real demon.  
  
"Sigh, I'm really a loser this time," Zarah said to herself. "I was the one approaching him."  
  
(The weekends, two weeks on Earth)  
  
"Erm, Zarah, are you interested to go out for me this Sunday?" Zazu asked Zarah on the night of Saturday. "You might be able to know more of the human lifestyles here so you will not accidentally show yourself as weird to other people," he made and excuse, hoping she will buy it.  
  
"Isk..., stop using that stupid excuse every time you want to make a conversation with me or intending to ask me to go out," Zarah replied. "If you want a date, it's fine with me. I'm too bored in the apartment anyway."  
  
That reaction shocked Zazu a little, but he recovered in time. "I'll take you out at 7am tomorrow. Is that fine?"  
  
"Sure," Zarah replied.  
  
That night, Zazu made a deep research about suitable places for them to go. He called all the friends he had made when he was on earth, including Keiichi and Belldandy, and enquired every single detail, from all the transportation services needed, all suitable places to eat, and every single minor detail he needed to cover. He accessed his 'special' account and withdrew a few million yen from it.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Zazu brought Zarah to a park near their apartment early in the morning. It was a rather large park, complete with amenities required for an enjoyable visit. It was quite some distance from their house, but they reach there by train in a matter of moments.  
  
He took her to a jogging path surrounding the lake. It was peaceful and quiet as there are not many people there in the morning, and the air around the lake was cool and refreshing.  
  
Walking around the lake, Zazu asked Zarah, "How do you felt when you were transferred to earth recently?"  
  
"Well, I was not quite used to it. The innocence of the humans surrounding me, the 'friendly' environment as you call it, there are just too noisy and nice to me."  
  
She sighed, and added, "Not to mention that Belldandy kept blocking my powers every time I was in the university."  
  
"Well, she is a goddess after all; you can't blame her for trying to keep the serenity of the place in one piece."  
  
"But I am a demoness!"  
  
"We are the invaders, you know. She was here two years ago. How you felt if someone decides to disrupt your life when you are so used to your own surroundings?" Zazu corrected Zarah.  
  
Zarah felt her temper rising, but she really didn't want to spoil the peaceful mood she was having in the park with Zazu. "Well, I guess you're right."  
  
"Hey Zarah, other than Mara, do you have any other family members?"  
  
"Well, both of us were left alone by our parents when I was just in my teens." That was around 40000 years old for her. "I loathe them for that, but I'm just glad I have Mara to support me when I was still young."  
  
"Sorry to hear that."  
  
"Yeah," she sighed.  
  
"Did you still miss your military duties?" Zazu asked, changing the topic.  
  
"A little," Zarah replied. "However, I never enjoyed all the battles I have fought throughout my entire life. Hurting and maiming gods and goddesses, nearly getting killed in return, the constant battles, it just something to fill my purpose in existence. I felt like I have no purpose and life by just joining the military to do all this offensive things. It felt like a terrorist group to me."  
  
A short pause, then Zarah continued, "I'm just glad I'm enjoying the moment of peace now with you."  
  
That brought a blush to both of their cheeks, and silence was in the air for a few minutes. They continued to walk around the pond. A flock of birds took off and flew away when they went near them. There were birds chirping, crickets cricketing, and many other noises around the park, making a peaceful orchestra that was pleasing to their ears.  
  
A flock of birds flew overhead them, and made the sky darker. Zazu chuckled when a bird dropped its droppings on her. In return, Zarah grabbed and threw Zazu to the pond. She laughed out loud. Emerging wet from the pond, Zazu smiled and laughed too. He tried to splash some water at Zarah to get her back, but she quickly avoided, taunting him all the way.  
  
Zarah was simply being plain nice that day. She cast a spell to dry his clothes off, then avoided from making any other unfortunate incidents.  
  
They continued to walk, and then settled themselves down under a good- sized tree.  
  
Zarah was sitting down beside the tree, while Zazu was lying down on the grass beside her. The wind blew quite strongly, and Zarah's short hair followed to the flow of the wind. It made her look absolutely beautiful upon his eyes.  
  
"Well, this might not be the first time someone have said this to you, but you looked very beautiful today," Zazu said out loud, taking a crazy chance. He expected either a nice flow of words out of her mouth or some tongue-lashing that could make his ears hurt badly.  
  
"Yes, I have heard many people said that to me, but I have never heard it from someone with an honest heart like you," she replied, smiling back at him.  
  
Those words made his heart jump. Yes, sometimes if you don't take a crazy chance, you will never know what will happen. Zazu learned much about that now. He was too ashamed to talk or ask a girl out openly earlier in his life. He regretted all the opportunities he had wasted earlier in his life.  
  
However, all the opportunities he wasted earlier gave a blessing to him now. Zarah.  
  
He smiled and looked into the clear morning sky.  
  
Later, he took her a buffet restaurant in a hotel. He gave his platinum visa to the waiter there, which gave them prime service to all its amenities. He was glad he misused the bank account that was given by his grandmother. He certainly cannot afford the charges of the hotel.  
  
The food was very delicious. Zarah definitely showed her affection towards the food. She took huge chunks of barbecued meat, a large plate of rice, and practically every single dessert available in the restaurant. It embarrassed him a little, seeing her chomping down all the food at once, but he was glad that she was enjoying herself here. A romantic music was played on the background of the restaurant.  
  
Later in the evening, Zazu took Zarah to a theme park nearby. Zarah, being the more daring one, decided to take every single ride that subjected the passenger to more than 2 times the gravity of the earth. They rode every single roller coaster ride, entered the ghost house, the rocking boat, and many more. Zarah extended her human senses the best as she could, and enjoyed every moment of it. She never knew that such delicate senses that were owned by the delicate humans could subject her to so much pleasure. Zazu, was very thrilled too, because he never had the chance to do that when he was studying in the previous university the last time.  
  
Around 6 in the evening, Zazu brought Zarah to a boat ride on a lake near the park. As they paddle the boat through the river, they were encased by a think fog, which slightly drenched their clothes. The water was calm, clear and the environment was clean. They occasionally met other paddlers on the lake, but other than that, it was a nice, quiet environment for them both. There were only the sounds of the paddles splashing the lake, and occasionally the chirping of birds and insects. Zazu looked at Zarah's direction many times, and sometimes he will see her looking back at him, which they both smiled.  
  
Later, they attended a romantic dinner beside the lake. During the nighttime, there was a parade of lights on the lake. Lights that make the shape of a mother swan and its 'kids' were paraded across the lake. The fantastic lights emitting from the swans, combined by their opposite reflections on the surface of the lake, made a dazzling view.  
  
Finally, later in the night, Zazu took Zarah on a ride in the Ferris wheel. Looking from the very high angle, the view was spectacular with all the lights emitting from all the rides and the buildings there.  
  
When their booth on the Ferris wheel was ascending, Zazu decided to take another chance.  
  
"Zarah, what do you think about tonight?" He looked straight at her face.  
  
"It was very nice, thank you," she smiled back.  
  
With his heart beating at abnormal speeds, Zazu finally asked, "Erm... Zarah, since I've ever laid my eyes on you that day when you suddenly teleported in to the exam hall, I have developed a fondness to you."  
  
Now it was Zarah's heart turn to accelerate. She turned her face to look directly at his eyes.  
  
"I wish to sing this song that I picked up from Faye Wong, entitled 'eyes on me' to you. My version of it."  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own or make the 'eyes on me' song. Faye Wong originally sings the song and its copyrights belong to Squaresoft.)  
  
My last night here with you,  
  
Same old songs, just once more;  
  
My last night her with you,  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no.  
  
I kind of like it your way,  
  
How you smile, you place your eyes on me;  
  
Did you ever know,  
  
That I had mine on you.  
  
Zarah so there you are,  
  
With the look on your face;  
  
As if you never know,  
  
As if you never heard.  
  
Shall I be the one for you,  
  
That pinches you softly but sure;  
  
If frown is shown then,  
  
I will know that you are not dreaming.  
  
(Zazu then hummed the entire middle tune from his memory, while Zarah was looking pleasingly at him)  
  
So let me come close to you,  
  
Close as I, wanna be;  
  
Close enough for me,  
  
To felt your heart beating fast.  
  
And say there as I whisper,  
  
How I love your peaceful eyes on me;  
  
Did you ever know,  
  
That I had mine on you.  
  
Zarah so share with me,  
  
Your love if you have enough;  
  
The tears that you're holding back,  
  
A pain if that what it is.  
  
How can I let you know,  
  
A more than the trust and the voice;  
  
Just reach me out then,  
  
You would know that you are not dreaming.  
  
Zarah so there you are, with the look on your face,  
  
As if you never know, as if you never heard;  
  
Shall I be the one for you, that pinches you softly but sure,  
  
If frown is shown then, I will know that you are not dreaming.  
  
Zarah felt like floating. In fact, she is floating, a few centimeters above the chair.  
  
The booth they were sitting was now at the apex of the Ferris wheel. With the best view around them at the night, the hardest words came from Zazu's mouth, "Erm... Zarah, would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Zarah felt a pang at those words, she wanted the word that might change her life forever, but something was holding her back. She simply couldn't open her heart again after she had shut it off from everyone else after a very long time. Her words stuttered, "I...I..."  
  
KATHOOM!!!!!  
  
A fireball landed on the joint connecting the Ferris wheel to its supports, and instantly melting the joint and dropping the Ferris wheel to the ground. As the ground was not perfectly level, the huge wheel began to row downwards.  
  
Zazu watch in horror as couples began to scream and die as the booth the couples were sitting in was crushed when the Ferris wheel rolled over them. Zarah felt a 'funny' moment at the sight but was soon over came by rage when her moment of peace was ruined.  
  
A figure hovering not far away was laughing at the scene.  
  
Zazu pulled Zarah's hand and quickly flew out and applied a force on the opposite of the rolling direction of the wheel to stop it from rolling. Then, both of them slowly lowered the wheel sideways to the ground.  
  
A very muscular demon approached them. He had very sharp and long claws, with slime dripping from the tips. His skin was red from the top of his head to the bottom, and oddly, he seemed to be naked, because Zazu couldn't see his armor at all.  
  
"Hello, my dear Zarah, liked the display of death I give you?" words came out from the demon.  
  
"Although it is very acceptable by demonic standards, you ruined my moment!" Zarah glared at him. "And your voice sounds like a horse that had his important parts kicked!"  
  
Zarah fully extended her wings, intending to cull and mutilate him.  
  
Zazu did the same; a gray and black sword appeared in each of his hands. Changing completely to a demon, he let the chaotic and cold power of Vanagdrassil to flow through him. He was in a very angered state. Zazu too, wanted to kick the living s**t out of the demon.  
  
Sebarah simply flashed his talons out.  
  
"Looks like you need to be disciplined, my dear. It would only take a moment, and you would soon be begging to (Censored a very extreme word) soon," he smiled lustfully at Zarah.  
  
Zarah opened a portal behind Sebarah. Zazu and Zarah then rammed Sebarah through the portal.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Note that I keep repeating Zarah's thoughts in these few chapters. The reason is that I 'think' that when a person is confused whether if he/she likes someone, he/she will keep thinking about it, thinking whether he/she should go along with it or reject it. That was what I'm trying to make in Zarah's mind.  
  
I hope the lyrics of the eyes on me are correct. They were played from my memory, and there might be mistakes. It is taken directly from the game, so the first phrase is not in.  
  
Yes, I gave gone on dates before, but I never had a girlfriend before. I hope the timing that Zazu told Zarah his feelings in the fan-fic were right. 


	9. Chapter 9 To open your heart to someone

Chapter 9: To open your heart to someone.  
  
Zazu and Zarah pushed the demon through the portal. Zarah's portal led to another grassy area. It was a wide-open plain area, with waist- length grass and the weather was cool. Weirdly, it was somewhere in the spring season. It was nearly winter in Tokyo a few moments ago!  
  
Zazu went in to have a piece of Sebarah first. Swinging his swords in an X-shaped manner, he kept the demon on the defensive. What surprised him was Sebarah was defending his attacks with his claws only! It gave the demon great speed and maneuverability, but low reaching length and power. He spun around and slashed diagonally with his right hand hard, and made the demon flew slightly backwards.  
  
Zarah flew in and demanded attention from Sebarah.  
  
It was Zarah's turn to charge as Zazu watched a few meters behind her. They couldn't fight together against Sebarah at the same time, because their weapons will do more harm towards each other compared to their enemy. Zazu's attacks consist of wide angles of swinging, and they would 'dance' around him in a 1.5-meter radius. If he was fighting with Zarah side by side, it will surely hit her.  
  
Her attacks mainly consists of entire body movements and twirls as the wings behind her back would not move more beyond the normal flapping range. The most she could extend her wings was to cover her from any frontal attacks, but the sharp sides of her wings would point sideways. (If you couldn't imagine further about this, imagine how Lilith folds her wings in vampire hunters) While the opponent was distracted by the lethal swings from her wings, she would use her hands to give quick punches at the vulnerable points at her opponent.  
  
Zazu was quick to realize something. Imagine the sight when a second- class demoness decides to fight against a senior first-class demon.  
  
Sebarah's claws easily parried her wings. Reacting at lightning speed, Sebarah grabbed both of her hands, and closed his distance beyond the striking range of her wings. He pulled her hard to him, and smacked her body hard against his.  
  
"Do you like it?" Sebarah chided her. "Have a feel of my muscular body."  
  
Of course, Zarah couldn't reply.  
  
Zarah choked as the air was knocked out from her. It was not very painful or very harmful to her, but it made her paralyzed a few seconds.  
  
"And by the way, you should be glad while you still can feel it!"  
  
And that time was more than enough for Sebarah to give Zarah two long bloody furrows on her abdomen. The claws did not only give external damage to her, but it tore through her breasts, her ribcage and punctured both of her lungs.  
  
Zarah allowed the gravity to control her body downwards.  
  
"Zarah!" Zazu screamed, as he was fixated at the blood gushing out from her chest, trailing her body in the air as she began her descend. He didn't remembered Zarah casting her regeneration spell before the battle started.  
  
He rushed in attempt to cast the healing spell on her.  
  
Of course, since when Sebarah will let him do that?  
  
Zarah's body was falling, Zazu was trying to catch it, and Sebarah was in the middle of his path.  
  
It was more than enough to make Zazu mad that he summoned out Angi- Dev and become a hybrid.  
  
With better maneuverability than Sebarah because of Angi-Dev wings, he swooped past Sebarah and grabbed Zarah. And that was not before he gave a nice slash on Sebarah's arm. Sebarah howled as he was caught by pain and surprise.  
  
"Zarah, don't you die on me yet. You mean a lot to me." Zazu said as he whispered to her before he lowered her to the ground. He didn't know whether she could hear him or not. Her blood made his torso red. Taking out a lot of energy from his body, he cast the most powerful healing spell he ever had on Zarah.  
  
Her punctured lungs close, and the front of her body seemed to be normal again. Zarah open her eyes, to see Zazu hovering over her. He heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
It was only for a few seconds through, as Sebarah rammed him aside.  
  
"Thanks a lot, she is much more pleasurable when she is warm," Sebarah told Zazu pleasingly. "And I don't need waste energy healing her too."  
  
"You die painfully from this," Zazu told Sebarah in a very angered state.  
  
And so the battle between the two titans begins.  
  
(Focus to the temple)  
  
The three goddesses experienced a moment of shock when a huge demonic power was released near the temple. The power was awesome, and was terrifying to Skuld, the one with the least of powers among the three sisters. Belldandy herself was sweating from the sudden outburst of power.  
  
Pain seared through their minds as lives were extinguished immediately. People are dying.  
  
Keiichi tried to calm Belldandy down by hugging her. However, breaking from his grasp, "Keiichi, people are dying out there. I must help them." Belldandy looked straight into Keiichi's eyes, looking for his approval.  
  
"Go then, you must do what you must. Please be careful," Keiichi was certainly worried about his goddess.  
  
"I will. Take care of the house," she replied.  
  
Belldandy, Urd and Skuld flew towards the source of the demonic energy.  
  
(At the Demonic Mischief Office)  
  
Mara felt anger that was emitting from Zarah. This was not a normal one, as the feeling was much more intense. Zazu had certainly pissed her sister off big time. He is definitely going to feel pain from Zarah's outburst.  
  
She chuckled and continued her work.  
  
A few moments later...  
  
A moment of passing death passed through Mara. She gasped and choked for breath as the feeling of life was washed out from her very core being. Her sister was dying.  
  
In a dizzied state, she hopped into a CD, finding the nearest portal to her sister.  
  
(Focus to the three goddesses)  
  
The sight made Belldandy cringe in horror. Flattened corpses were skewered on a straight path originating from a detached Ferris wheel. How could a demon do this? It basically breaches the very core rules of divine beings of Yagdrassil and Vanagdrassil. No meddling in human lives unless he or she is destined for. This is a cold-blooded slaughter from a demonic being.  
  
She sensed Zarah's, Zazu's and a strong demonic presence in the vicinity earlier, but now they couldn't be detected anymore. Somehow they have teleported to another place.  
  
The Ferris wheel laid sideways on the ground, where humans could be seen crying or shocked in terror.  
  
It would take a lot of work to fix the situation. They have to make people forget that divine beings were in the area.  
  
Firstly, they have to seal off the area by blocking all the communication lines entering and exiting the area. After that, they have to form a huge bubble of energy, and block all the people's minds that had witnessed the incident. Finally, they have to find each and every single human being that had seen Zazu, Zarah and the demon and erase their memories off completely. Finally, they have to make a suitable story and infuse that memory into their minds.  
  
The reaper was seen leaving the area. Normal goddesses such as Belldandy and her sisters cannot resurrect the dead humans. Only Kami-sama and Hild can.  
  
Urd definitely will be responsible in altering their minds. Only she could be calm enough to create a suitable 'death' scene to be infused into the minds of people who had witnessed the incident.  
  
Being the first to recover, Urd barked, "Skuld, start jamming very single communication link and trace all of them to their sources outside the area. Belldandy, form a mind bubble around the area. I will find every single being that witnessed the incident."  
  
Somehow, Urd prayed to Kami-sama, hoping that Zazu was save.  
  
They began their immense work of removing any demonic presence in the area.  
  
(Focus to the battle)  
  
Dark distortions were seen flowing through the air as Zazu slashed his sword with anger towards Sebarah. Angi-Dev had his wings fully materialized behind Zazu, so basically the two demons were seen cutting through the air at quick speeds.  
  
Zazu was a little slow in the beginning of the battle with Sebarah, and suffered a wound on his right arm. However, anger overcame pain, and Zazu ignored it completely. Realizing his mistake, he cast his speed spell, and charged at him again.  
  
Coupled with the lack of energy when he transferred a lot of energy into Zarah, he was tired. He didn't have time to heal his open wounds.  
  
Zarah was looking at the battle from the ground, laying flat on her back. Her body hurt so much. She would even feel better if she had visited a private session to the torture pits in Vanagdrassil.  
  
Thunderclaps were heard in the air hundred of slashes were exchanged in a matter of seconds between Zazu and Sebarah.  
  
However, Zarah can see clearly that the demon have a slight advantage of stamina over Zazu in the battle. Zazu's moves were slowing down and becoming less offensive. Sooner or later, he will surely turn to defensive mode, and the odds will pile against him.  
  
A few minutes later, Zarah was right. Zazu had changed the grip of his swords into dagger style and begin fighting defensively. He won't last much longer.  
  
She sensed that Mara was approaching fast to her. She hoped that her elder sister was quick enough to arrive and help Zazu. Mara definitely couldn't fight the demon alone by herself, but if Zazu and Mara combined their skills to attack that demon, they might have a chance to win.  
  
(Focus to Mara)  
  
Mara arrived to the scene watching Zazu and a demon exchanging slashes in the air.  
  
"Sister, what happened?" Mara went over to her smaller sister and cast a regeneration spell over her.  
  
"A demon attacked me and Zazu when we were dating. The demon nearly killed me, but Zazu transferred a lot of his energy over to me to cure my wounds. He is losing the battle. Go and help him," her sister replied.  
  
Mara will surely taunt her sister if the given circumstances were right. However that pleasure was not available here. She quickly rushed in to aid Zazu in the battle.  
  
It was just a few seconds to late.  
  
Zazu's defenses buckled. He unsuccessfully parried Sebarah's right claw, it raked a few inches into his left arm, and tore off the top muscle there. Removing his left sword from the battle, (he couldn't hold it anymore) he defended the next volley of Sebarah's slashes with one hand only.  
  
It was weird through. Someone should be visiting any moment now.  
  
Sebarah noticed the new demoness that was approaching him fast. Realizing the threat, he decided to quickly finish Zazu off.  
  
Mara watched as Zazu lost the maneuverability of his left hand. Desperately fighting for survival, Zazu was 'single-handedly' defending himself from the demon. Soon, the demon found a weak spot among the angle of his defensive slashes and exploited it completely.  
  
The first slash from the demons claws knocked Zazu's sword away. It disappeared into thin air as Zazu unsummoned it.  
  
The second slash was across his chest and made a gaping wound one foot diagonally long there.  
  
The third slash hit his face, removed his right eye and partially blinded him.  
  
The forth slash was at his chest again.  
  
The fifth slash was aimed at snapping the arteries at his throat.  
  
Zazu saw the final claw coming at him with his remaining eye. The final sight was slow, as if death wanted to play games at him before he died.  
  
He smiled at the claw. People say you must die happily anyway. He tried his best to protect the person he liked. Although he failed in the end, he was happy that he was brave enough to attempt rescuing someone instead of running away to hide in a corner.  
  
The claw came within reach of a few inches of his throat.  
  
"Take care, Zarah," he gave a final taught cast to Zarah.  
  
Oddly enough, someone still hasn't arrived at the scene yet.  
  
And the claws missed, as Sebarah was head butted aside by Mara. Before he could do anything further, he found himself encased in a containment bubble.  
  
Sebarah was glad that he learned the containment spell to hold off weaker enemies. The spell would not be strong enough to hold that demon-god- mortal, but he was weakened enough that he would probably unable to break his bubble.  
  
That leaves one more demoness to go before its pleasure time. And he was damned lucky that it was the second demoness he was looking for. He thanked Hild for the 'blessing' she gave to him. If Zarah wasn't on earth, he couldn't touch any of them at all. They would be too close to each other that he couldn't fight them on a one at a time basis. Furthermore, other demons might take advantage of his scheme.  
  
Mara was keeping her distance, as she has no combat experience to begin with. She pelted the demon with fireballs, but watched in terror as the demon brushed them aside as it were raindrops falling on him. He closed the distance quickly, even though she was flying backwards while shooting fireballs at him.  
  
It was not long before she found a hand slapping her face hard. Hard enough that Mara plummeted to the ground and made a small crater there.  
  
(Focus to Zarah)  
  
Zarah felt a pang as Zazu's reached her through his mind. That hybrid still taught of her when he was dying! What the hell? Did she mean that much to him? Does the meaning of death was not as important as her?  
  
Again, Zazu stupidly attempted to rescue her and asked for death again.  
  
"Why Zazu?" she replied his call. No answer came.  
  
Her sister was in time to stop the deathblow approaching Zazu. Her heart froze at the scene. She was glad that he was alive.  
  
However, the feeling of gladness quickly turned to a feeling of dread as she watched her sister fall like a meteor towards the ground.  
  
Zarah still sensed her sister was breathing. The slap was not hard enough to break her sister's neck. However, Mara remained unconscious on the ground, limp as if she was a rag doll.  
  
That leaves one laughing demon in the air admiring the work he has done on all three beings that couldn't move there.  
  
Zarah began to squirm in terror as the demon approached her.  
  
(At Hild's chambers)  
  
"Sigh, why is it taking so long?" Hild grunted. "The scene is getting boring!"  
  
"When is it my turn?"  
  
(At Kami-sama's office)  
  
Kami-sama watches the scene as he sips the cup of tea slowly. Sometimes, he enjoys the pleasures of human too much.  
  
He began to form a small ball of energy in his chambers.  
  
(Focus back to the battlefield)  
  
Zarah cringed when the demon approached her. Although his body was mottled with cuts and bruises, it still radiated an aura of power from within it. Before that incident that happened to her 50 years ago, she might still adore and enjoy a body like that. But now, that feeling had extinguished into ashes.  
  
Sebarah licked his lips.  
  
"My my, it is a wonder why there are so few demons that are willing to enjoy your body. Your contours could turn any sensible demon into a demon with a maddening lust."  
  
"That's because they would lost their members if they even taught of trying it!" Zarah replied through her mind, trying to fight back against him although she was painfully paralyzed there.  
  
Sebarah smiled in return, "Well, my dear, you are not capable of doing that now. So just enjoy what pleasures I will give you soon."  
  
Zazu watched as Sebarah hovered over Zarah.  
  
Zazu could sense the intensity of Zarah's despair, as it was his own. It was a mixture of hopelessness and anger. However, he couldn't feel an emotion that Zarah had learned to hide it so well from everyone else.  
  
Sadness.  
  
"Oh Hild, please don't let this happen to me," she cried in her heart. As defiled as she is by all the things she had done through her entire 210000 years, she didn't want to be defiled by that demon. Throughout the entire 50 years of self-misery she had, what she liked and disliked had changed a lot.  
  
She no longer liked to be controlled by demons, but preferred to torture and gave the pleasure to herself only. Hild would praise her for that sense of evilness that she had accomplished, but it was all because of the change of her heart.  
  
It was something that had been turned into a slab of stone.  
  
She felt something that emitted from Zazu. He was feeling sad and hopeless too. Now, that's something weird for her. Why he should feel sadness when she was the one getting 'hit' here? Was he sad about the condition she is in?  
  
Then a taught cast came from him. He was...  
  
Apologizing?  
  
Continuous drops of water can erode even the largest pieces of stone.  
  
That emotion that radiated from Zazu stung her heart like a bee. Coupled with the current turmoil she is in now, it melted away the very last resistance she had made over the past 50 years in her heart.  
  
(Sebarah prepared to insert his member into her.)  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes. With her muscles screaming in protest, she turned her head toward the direction where Zazu was held in a stasis bubble.  
  
She looked straight into his eyes and noticed that he was sad as she could ever seen it...  
  
Her head finished the turn. Tears that well up fell down across her eyes...  
  
She was very tired of freezing her heart, and released all her sadness out towards Zazu...  
  
His eyes widened as he felt it...  
  
Sobbing in her mind, she finally asked him, "Zazu, help me."  
  
(Focus to Zazu)  
  
"I'm such a loser and such a weakling," Zazu moaned in self-misery. "I couldn't even be there to protect someone I liked." Even Angi-Dev couldn't calm him down.  
  
He looked as the demon began to change his position to a 'suitable' manner over Zarah. It amplified his current emotions a thousand fold.  
  
"Zarah, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to protect you," he spoke to her through his mind. It carried his sadness and regret straight to her mind.  
  
He was shocked when he felt something new for the first time when she spoke back to him.  
  
Two hearts in tandem sharing a similar feeling amplified the emotion by a thousand fold.  
  
"Zazu, help me."  
  
The word rang through his mind.  
  
"Zazu, help me."  
  
"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as loudly as he can. If there were mountains over there, it would give a mournful echo through the air.  
  
SHRAKKKK!!!THOOOMMMM!!!!  
  
Thunderstorms began to appear over them. The earth began to shake and rumble. Two streaks of energy approached Zazu from opposite directions. Yagdrassil's energy approached from the sky, slammed through the force field and comforted him. Vanagdrassil's energy appeared from the ground and gave him strength. His wounds heal rapidly, and he was not hurt anymore.  
  
Zazu found that he was filled with power. His body was charged with energy, begging to be unleashed at the demon.  
  
A bright glow began to appear from the direction of his left hand. It was his grayish sword. It shone brightly as the color of the sword changed to white. He felt Yagdrassil's power coming from the sword.  
  
The sword of his right hand grew darker as if it was trying to suck out the light around it. Exactly the opposite of his left sword, Vanagdrassil's power radiated from it.  
  
Now, his left sword has a 'heavenly' element imbued into it while his right sword has a 'hellish' element imbued into it.  
  
Zazu turned to face Sebarah. He saw Sebarah frantically cast his regeneration spell, as the demon expected a huge challenge coming from him. Then the second spell was cast immediately after. From the textbook he read, the second spell the demon cast was an offensive spell, which made his claws venomous.  
  
Sebarah had no time to cast his third spell before Zazu charged at him.  
  
This time, both sides were evenly matched.  
  
Zazu found that he was merely restored to his original condition where he had full strength and energy. He still did not have an advantage towards the demon. However, his mind was calm now realizing that he was on par with the demon. Sooner or later, the demon is going to make a mistake, and he would exploit it completely.  
  
Many times during the battle, he was slashed by the demon. The slash was not dangerous not painful, but the poison was. It seared through his body as if lava was flowing through his veins. However, his calm mind acted quickly, and he managed to distract Sebarah long enough to cast his healing spell to dilute or neutralize the poison.  
  
Hundreds of slashes traded places and literally both of the combatants were riddled with cuts and wounds. Wounds were gashed open and resealed as their regenerative and healing spells worked against time to heal their bodies.  
  
Zazu was still as calm as usual, but Sebarah began to worry. It was something that would be fatal to him.  
  
Zazu was cutting through the air when Angi-Dev gave him an idea to finish Sebarah off. Angi-Dev noticed something that Zazu couldn't notice because he was too busily occupied with Sebarah. His companion looked at Sebarah's wounds and noticed that wounds that were crisscrossed by both his holy and hellish swords did not heal.  
  
Zazu acknowledged his companion's idea and began to lay a trap for him.  
  
He reduced his parries on the top right of his chest, and waited for Sebarah to take advantage of it.  
  
Someone who had never lost before in his life will never ever adapt to a situation when he found that he couldn't win. It was another few minutes of dizzying swings in the air before Sebarah worries turned to panic.  
  
Finally, Zazu gave Sebarah an opening by deliberately swinging both of his swords in tandem at a 7 o'clock angle but missing Sebarah completely.  
  
Sebarah's mind was too panicked that he immediately took the advantage without thinking of the consequences. Both of his hands quickly went in and gave a slash in an X-shaped manner towards Zazu's right chest. Blood spurt upward in the air.  
  
Zazu went in and slashed his left sword upwards onto Sebarah's torso. He then kicked Sebarah at his jaw with his left leg, distracting Sebarah for another second. Then he dematerialized both of his swords, and rematerialized his hellish sword on his left hand. Finally, he gave another cut with his hellish sword, following the bloody path of his holy sword downwards on the opposite direction.  
  
Sebarah shot a fireball at him to escape temporarily from the incoming damage. He smiled as he had disabled Zazu's right arm. His wounds didn't look as serious as Zazu's one, and his opponent would need a lot of and energy to heal the wound.  
  
His smile lasted for another two seconds before it turned to pain.  
  
He looked down at his torso and noticed it wasn't regenerating by itself. The wounds wouldn't close. He continued to bleed through the wound. He looked towards Zazu and noticed he had healed himself completely, and armed with two swords again.  
  
"What have you done to me, you (Censored 'F' cursing word) paradox?"  
  
Sebarah decided to run away from the battle from now. The doctors in hell would fix him up. Then it will be revenge for him.  
  
Zazu watched as Sebarah fled from him. He didn't attempt a chase.  
  
Instead he transferred the energy from his body towards his swords. The left sword grew brighter, while the right sword grew darker. The swords functioned as capacitor banks for him to store his energy. After holding enough energy on the both of the swords, he threw both of the swords towards Sebarah's direction.  
  
At a distance, Zarah watched as two spectacular explosions appeared in the distance. Firstly, it was a dark explosion that absorbed all the light around the area, which made the area looked like it was night. A blinding explosion followed, thus making a scene which looked like a solar eclipse, where the bright light from the holy explosion shone the ground partially white, while the light of the other portion of ground was absorbed by the dark explosion.  
  
Sebarah would be skinless by now because those two explosions would burn his skin away. His regeneration spell will heal him back, but pain will surely radiate throughout his body for a long time.  
  
Dammit! He would not die!  
  
Instead, a gory scene happened.  
  
Sebarah screamed out loudly. Blood flew out from Sebarah's arteries as they refused to rejoin. He looked like a reddish fountain with blood shooting out from his neck, armpits, behind his elbows, wrists, groins, behind his knees and ankles. Blood flowed out of his mouth as he trashed and screamed in pain. A red fog appeared in the air around Sebarah.  
  
Unable to control his body any more, the trashing red pulp fell down to the ground with a muffled thud.  
  
It took another few seconds before the thrashing body was scythed by a dark figure that finally arrived to the scene.  
  
It took another few seconds before a pang hit her. Usually spells are made by Hild and are transferred down to her minions. However, he was probably the first being in such a long time that made a spell without Hild's assistance.  
  
Now she even had to admit she began to grow an admiration towards him.  
  
(Focus to Hild's chambers)  
  
Hild saw the scene first handedly. Of course, being the ruler of all Vanagdrassil, she could control and do anything she wanted in hell.  
  
That is including what her minions see outside Vanagdrassil.  
  
She will edit the scene, of course. Zazu, being a demon and a god at the same time, proved to be an advantage to her. All she need was to remove all his demonic traces of the recording on the scene, and removed all the memories of her minions that saw the actual scene. If they refuse, they would be slain immediately, of course.  
  
Finally, she will send an edited scene of a god slaying Sebarah to all her minions.  
  
It will surely flare the temper up of all the demonic creatures in Vanagdrassil. Sooner or later, they would ask for blood to be repaid by blood, and chaos will soon erupt throughout the entire three realms.  
  
However, her minions need to be provoked a little bit more before they become uncontrollable and ignore the rules that was agreed by Yagdrassil and Vanagdrassil together.  
  
She sends one of her spies to go and spy her grandson.  
  
(Focus to Yagdrassil)  
  
Peorth couldn't simply understand why Kami-sama was so relaxed about the current situation here in Yagdrassil.  
  
All he did was to ask all the gods and goddesses here to calm down before he returned to his chambers. Didn't he know that it would not be sufficient enough to calm them down? What is going on within his mind?  
  
Speaking of Kami-sama, she remembered that she had to pick the hybrid up later. Shaking the taught of Kami-sama out of her mind, she jumped into her teleporting medium and vanished.  
  
(Back to Zazu, Zarah and Mara)  
  
Zazu finished healing himself, Zarah and Mara completely. He then transformed himself back to his demonic form. He still preferred his demonic form to his godlike form, because the most important person in his life awakened him in this form.  
  
Mara looked at Zarah. Through mental link:  
  
"How are you, smaller sis?"  
  
"I'm fine, big sister, just feeling a little violated, I guess. He failed to do anything through."  
  
"Geez. If there were any demonesses out there that would feel that they are violated by sex, it would be you. I hate those fifty years we went through, you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And one more thing, if I ever attended military training, I swear I would peel his skin off by the layers for this."  
  
"Yeah, right. Your terrible elder sisterly love will always charm me."  
  
"You..." Mara wanted to scream at her sister, but saw Zazu approaching them both. She could sense a new emotion within her sister's heart that was trying to be hidden, but not to avail. Well, she could always torture her younger sister later, and let her enjoy for now.  
  
"Well, enjoy you time, sis." She gave a killer look to Zarah before flying off.  
  
(Zazu and Zarah)  
  
"So, how are you?" Zazu asked her. "Still feeling pains everywhere?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks."  
  
Suddenly, Zarah's face grew stern.  
  
"What made you took so long?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did you know how much pain I was in there?"  
  
"Sorry, but I..."  
  
"What were you doing in the bubble that time?" she moved her face closer, giving her a sharp look.  
  
"I was trying to..." his face was a little pale from the unexpected assault.  
  
"Did you know how terrified I am, when he was near me?"  
  
"I know, I just..."  
  
Moving very close to him, 4 inches from eye to eye. "Did you know I was so terrified that you felt it?"  
  
"Yes." A timid and squeamish voice replied.  
  
"Did you know that I managed to keep it for fifty years but you made me release it?"  
  
"I know! I'm sorry to make you felt like this, ok? I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Idiot."  
  
Zarah hugged him and gave a full-blown kiss on his lips.  
  
Zazu was stunned for a few seconds there. It was his first one.  
  
"Zazu, thank you. You are the first person that made me open my heart to someone else." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you again."  
  
"Uh, you are welcome." Zazu felt as he was in heaven.  
  
Both of them sat down onto the grass. She leaned against his chest, while he was hugging her from her back. Both of them held each other's hands tightly, indicating the tight link that they shared towards each other.  
  
Soft winds blew across the grass, and brushed against them. The grass rippled across the field with a melody on its own, as if singing a romantic tune to their surroundings.  
  
They sat there for hours, watching the sun set beyond the hill. Even when it was until night, they watched the stars, silently together for hours.  
  
Zazu was remembering his past. He was very thankful that he had divine blood. If it weren't for it, he would still be a moody loner studying like mad for the next exam.  
  
Now, he is a friendly person that could make friends easily, full of self-confidence (except in front of Zarah), and best of all...  
  
He had Zarah. Although she might not meet the qualifications of his dream girl, he didn't mind. Having something to cherish with is better than having none.  
  
Zarah on the other hand, was feeling very happy too. She had someone that she could share her feelings with, whether it was happiness or sadness. Best of all, she felt so free. She didn't need to mask her emotions behind everyone that she met again. She felt as if the pressure and pain was blown away by the wind.  
  
"You know, we still haven't flare yet." Zarah told Zazu.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You'll know soon," she replied. It would be very pleasurable to them both.  
  
They hugged each other tightly until the night ended.  
  
End of part 2. Ah! My Demon!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Firstly, I would like to say thank you to all that gave their reviews to me. I treasure it very much.  
  
Well, for those who taught that I was going off course, you are not right there. My style of writing is to make sub-stories that will slowly build up the main story behind the whole fan-fic.  
  
Honestly, I am building the main part of the story, which you would realize finally when the last few chapters come. :)  
  
This will be the end of part two of the fan-fic. Part three will start in the next few chapters, where Zazu will visit Yagdrassil to meet Imma. 


End file.
